A Spark to a Flame
by nightfall-light
Summary: They say to never mix business with pleasure. I work hard as an account for one of the biggest companies in the world, Cartman Enterprise. I've found myself with a huge problem, Ive fallen for Him. I'm bound to my boss's bed not only by these cuffs but by his heart. A.K.A. 50 Shades Cartman, Business AU. Mainly Kyman with bunny, creek, stendy and others.
1. Chapter 1

I don't understand why I don't just cut this hair off. It's like something a janitor would use. The more I mess with it the frizzier it becomes. I can tell it's going to rain today too because now my hair just looks like a giant red poof ball; oh well. As I gaze in the mirror, I twirl my curls and wonder if this hair is even appropriate for where I'm going. Today I am supposed to meet with some multi-millionaire CEO business owner guy for an interview for the Times magazine. I don't know anything about this man but my boss _insists_ that _I_ be the one to go because she has something else to attend to and scheduling another interview would be nearly impossible. Apparently I'm the only one suitable to go because according to her, all her other journalist are idiots and I'm the smartest person she know besides herself. Not only did I have to hear it from her but also my super best friend kept nagging me too saying that if I don't go then Wendy will be stressed to the max which means no sex for him. I suppose it's the least I can do, one of us should be getting some action after all. My sex life, hell my dating life is as barren as the wasteland. Sure I've kissed a couple people, but it never amounted to anything more. I have tried going to a couple of gay bars but have been too nervous to go in myself. It's hard to find a wingman when all your friends are straight and don't want to get hit on.

With one final twirl and a straighten of my tie, I deem myself decent enough to be seen in public. I go through my list of everything I need to bring and with a final sigh I'm out the door and to Cartman Enterprise. The building is the tallest in the city and to me it is like a giant phallic symbol. I roll my eyes and think to myself this guy must have some ego. Entering the building was just as impressive as seeing the outside. The floors were the shiniest white tile floors I'd ever seen and in the center of the room was a small tasteful fountain. Over the fountain was a large chandelier on a raised contemporary wood plank which was dead center in the middle of room going from one end to the other. The walls were painted a dark golden color and had pictures of sorts of different buildings owned by this guy. From the door to the receptionist were 4 gold stripes that led the way like a golden carpet. As I made my way down the rich version of the yellow brick road I hesitantly made my presences know to the receptionist. She was a young blonde with curly hair and dressed like she was modeling for a business runway. Hell she looked like she could be a model. When she noticed me she jumped right of her chair.

"Hello sir, welcome to Cartman Enterprise. My name is Bebe. What can I help you with?"

Her voice sounded like honey but it also had this kind of seductive tone to it and it didn't help that she was looking at me with half lidded eyes.

"I..I'm here to see a Mr. Cartman for an interview with Times magazine." 'Good job Kyle that didn't sound nervous at all.'

At that point her eyes widened with surprise and she wore a huge smile showing off her perfectly straight white teeth.

"Of course! Right this way! Mr. Cartman's office is on the top floor all the way to the left. Don't get lost now but if you do you know where to find me," She said with a wink.

At that point I was speed walking to the elevator. Now I wasn't just nervous but flustered as well. Even if I swing for the same team I still find getting hit on by anyone overwhelming. I bet my face was close to matching my hair. Thankfully I was able to cool down during the longest elevator ride I've ever been on. When I reached the top I was met with similar gold painted wall and yet another blonde sitting at a desk only this one was a male. When the blonde heard the ding of the elevator he greeted me with a huge smile just as the first except he was not seductive with his greeting.

"O'howdy mister, whatcha doing all the way up here?" he seemed like sweet kid with a cheery disposition. A little too cheery for me though.

"Uh yeah… I'm here for an interview with Mr. Cartman." How many people am I going to have to go through to see this guy? If getting to his office is this bad I can only imagine what it was like getting an interview. No wonder Wendy was so adamant that I go. The blonde boy looked to the door to his left with a nervous expression and rubbed his knuckles together.

"Uh.. Oh gee, Mr. Cartman is still with his other meeting right now but ah he should be done real soon." As he looked back at me his nervousness seemed to turn into a soft smile. "You can wait over in one of those chairs, they're real comfy. You want anything to uh eat or drink?" Funny he seemed to be almost as anxious as me. I can only imagine what working for this guy was like. I took up his offer for water to help clear my dry throat and made my way to the white sofa in the waiting area. Damn, he wasn't kidding this thing is comfier then my own bed. After a couple of minutes I downed my water and heard the door open. There was laughing and a dark skinned man in a black business suit and grey tie stood in the doorway.

"We will have to go golfing soon Cartman. You know I like to make you look like a fool on the green." I didn't hear the reply but it must have been funny because the man laughed even louder. As he made his way he greeted me with a warm smile and bid his good bye to the blonde and left down to the elevator. When the elevator dinged the blonde smiled and ushered me to follow. He knocked on the door and opened it just enough for his head to fit in.

"Sir, your 3 o'clock interview for the Times magazine is here." There was a small wait and I couldn't hear the man on the other side. The blonde then turned to me and with a big smile opened the door fully. As the opened the door it was like one of those scenes from a movie and all I saw was a bright light. I was finally about to meet the man that causes all the fuss in the economic world.

I took my first step into the office with my eyes downcast and head tilted down. I gave the blonde my thanks and fiddled with my messenger bag full of interview tools. I slowly lifted my eyes and can only imagine I looked like Rudolph in headlights. This man, that sat behind an oak desk, was the most stunning human being I had ever seen. His aura gave off power and his physique was muscular but lean at the same time. His grey suit highlighted his brown eyes which had a red tint to them and complemented his attractively tanned skin. His chestnut hair shadowed over his eyes as he seemed to be analyzing me. His narrowed eyes roamed me from top to bottom, he crossed his legs and the corner of his mouth rose to a tiny smirk.

"Ms. Testaburger I presume?"

He was mocking me?! If I wasn't pink before I was now. I quickly lifted my head and scrunched my nose with disgust.

"Nooo, my name is Kyle Broflovski and I am filling in for Ms. Testaburger. She was unable to make it." I said this in the most polite annoyed voice that I could. I didn't need to piss this guy off but he was acting like a prick. I know my hair is kind of on the longer side and I'm pretty scrawny but I don't look like a girl. At least I hope.

"Broflovski huh, what is that polish or something?" he brought his hand to rest in front of his mouth under his nose, with his elbow on his desk as he seemed to look right into my soul.

"Jewish actually." At that his eyes seemed to narrow again. There was a pause and a strong tension in the air. Suddenly, he was on his feet and with arms stretched wide, he made a loud clap.

"Whelp we better get this show on the road!" he rubbed his hands together as he scanned the room and landed on the sitting area in his office. He nodded to me and we made our way over. There was one long light tan sofa and a matching sofa chair next to it. In between the couches was a table with glasses and a whiskey bottle.

"Care for a drink," he said nonchalantly as he poured himself one.

"No, thank you," I'm not sure if it was rude for me to decline but he didn't seem to care either way. He shrugged and made himself comfortable on the couch with his arm hanging off the back leisurely sipping his drink. At this point I got out the recording machine and my questionnaire I was given by my boss. I looked at the recording devise like it was a foreign object. I really should have figured out how to work this thing and looked over the questions before I got here, probably done some research on this guy too. I was starting to feel panicked as I fiddled with the device and when I finally looked up Mr. Cartman had his drink to his mouth looking at me with one eyebrow quirked. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me like I was an idiot or out of curiosity either way I could feel my face heating up again.

"Right, so is it ok if I record this interview?" I realized that look was both curiosity and stupidity now with added amusement.

"Now after messing with that thing for like an hour, now you ask if you can use it? What if I say no?" that smirk was back and his eyes had a challenging playful glint to them. I was stunned to say the least. I could feel my face heating up again and my mouth hung open. I was at a loss for words and I could feel my hands shaking as I held the paper. Why did I do this again? So my best friend could bang his girl? I really needed to learn how to ignore his puppy dog pout. A chuckle radiated though the room as I was brought back from my musing.

"Yeah. Whatever, its fine, just make sure you start the thing before I start talking. I don't like to repeat myself, after all my time and words are valuable Mr. Broflovski." With that he took a large gulp of his drink.

I went from stunned to irritate in seconds. This guy is so egotistical and rude. No matter how handsome this guy was, he was an asshole and yet I was still intimidated by him. Intimated by his boldness and command of the room, drawn to every word he was saying. And my face was back to matching my hair and my palms had surly left sweat marks on the paper. Boy Kyle, you sure are one messed up individual.

"O…Okay, le..let's begin. First question, how do you explain your success and what motivated you?" I glanced up from the paper and noticed his expression was bored. He was swirling his drink in his hand and laid his head on the couch. He was looking around the room as if to find something to entertain him. When he found nothing he lifted his head.

"That's _really_ the first question? How unoriginal." He rolled his eyes and continued to answer. " the world is all about people. Understanding what they are and why they act. I specialize in reading and indulgent in how others think. I use my knowledge of that and the small things that people miss about themselves to persuade them into accepting my view. As for motivation, that's easy, money."

"So you manipulate people into doing what you want while you're raking in the cash without lifting a finger? _That_ sounds unoriginal." the words flew out of my mouth before my brain could stop them. I really need to learn to control my tongue. I expected him to be mad and throw me out but to my surprise he hung his mouth in disbelief.

"Unoriginal?! My dear Kalh, manipulating as you call it, is a skill most people spend their whole lives trying to master. Some never do and some like yours truly are born with it. Business is all about connections and using your resources but don't think I never lifted a finger," he said in quotation marks with his fingers. "I worked hard to get where I am today. I started from nothing and worked my way to the top. While you're working doing what your boss tells you I answer only to myself and make my decisions. I own whatever I want and it's all thanks to my charm and hard work. As for my motivation, money allows me the freedom to make my decisions." When he was finished with his speech he noticed his glass was empty and proceed to pour himself another.

I was clenching the paper in my hands but figured if I wanted to get out of here faster then I should be quiet let him make an ass out of himself. The questions were really generic; honestly anyone of those idiot journalists could have done this. I did learn that he helps fund a hospital for crack babies and owns his own restaurant chain to help end hunger in America; what a saint. I was just going through the motions of reading the question and letting him finish answering.

"Do you prefer men or women…. WHAT?!" I read the line over and over again not believing I actually asked him that. What the fuck was Wendy thinking, was this some sort of punishment? After starting at the paper like it was going to change what happened I heard a chuckle.

"Why you interested?" the question didn't even faze him, he was still mr. calm and collect except he had a smug face. "You know it seems a little extreme to set up a fake interview to go through all this trouble to ask me out. I know I'm seriously the amazing but there are easier ways.

No freaking way. Is he really this obnoxious? I can tell he is laughing at me and not trying to make me feel better. This guy was really pissing me off. He must have noticed this and changed his tactic.

"Look, I get it you're not a journalist and your just doing what your told but you really should know what you're getting yourself into before you say yes."

The atmosphere changed when he said that. His stare was overwhelming and I had to force my gaze down to stare at my feet. He was right after all once again naive Kyle took on something he couldn't handle, story of my life. I heard him take a deep breath and sigh. I lifted my eyes to look at him. He had his eyes closed and looked to be in deep thought.

"Don't feel ashamed, it happens." His eyes opened and he had a soft smile.

I lifted my head and thought this would be a good stopping point for our interview. I turned off the recorder and placed my stuff in my bag.

"Well Mr. Cartman, I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to talk to me. I'm sure our readers will be excited to hear about your life."

"Believe me Mr. Broflovski the pleasure was all mine."

He walked me to the door but as I was about to leave he pulled the strap on my messenger bag and I my back was pressed against him.

"And to answer your question, I indulge in both but I prefer men." He breathed in my ear and I shuddered against him. I'm not sure what came over me but that voice was stirring something inside. Everything felt like it was on fire and I was tense against his chest.

He slowly let go of my strap and stepped back. I booked out of there never looking back. Driving home all I could think about was the enigma that was Mr. Eric fucking billionaire Cartman.

* * *

My first story which was inspired by 50 Shades of Grey but with my own south park twist and episode 1505. don't let the 50 shades deter you the first chapter is kind of like a speed bump. it basically starts out similar because it was really hard to figure out where to start so don't be mad about that. after this chapter its all my own and the second chapter picks up in the action.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy couldn't wait to hear what was on the tape. I myself was reluctant because of the last bit, who knows how that could sound. Clearly I wasn't crazy for thinking that way either because when I got to work the next day I became instantly popular. All the girls and a few guys who were curious were wondering how Mr. Cartman answered that last question. I was asked by everyone in the office at least once and some of the girls were even trying to bribe me for the answer. Of course I didn't tell anyone; I really didn't want to go into why it wasn't recorded. A couple weeks went by and the article came out. The magazine made record sales and profit was up 35%. I would know I did the numbers myself since I'm a financial accountant. I didn't really read the article; I more or less skimmed over it. Since I was there, there was nothing I didn't already know. I kept replaying the scene from when I left in my head. Why would he tell me what his sexual preference is and why was he being so… hmm all this thinking was making my head hurt. As I was nursing my headache there was a knocking at my office door. It was one of Wendy's many assistants.

"Hey Kyle, Wendy wants to see you in her office."

I rolled my eyes "Great, did she say what she wanted this time?"

"Nope just that it was urgent," and with that she was gone.

I made my way to the office marked Ms. Testaburger. I knocked on the door and went inside. Wendy Testaburger is known for her incredible work ethic: timing, organization, credibility and cleanliness but looking at her right now you never would have guessed any of that. Her office was completely askew with papers everywhere, and poor Wendy herself looked like she hasn't slept in days, layers of bags and a messy bun to complete the look. When she saw me she wore a sad smile

"Please sit down Kyle," she pointed to one of the chairs that weren't covered in paper. "Kyle as you know, even though we made excellent profit from the last magazine, our sales are still not covering the expenses. People are going to the internet instead of buying our stuff in stores. Because of this there is going to have to be some….changes."

Changes was never a good word, not in this case anyway. I already had an idea of where this was going. She was drawing this out and I was getting more anxious by the second. She isn't going to fire me is she?

"There is going to be some budget cuts and … new policies. Every division is going to need some cuts and I need you to help me figure out how much that is going to be. "

"So, I'm not fired right?"

"No, well I um can't guarantee anything at this point anyway. To be honest we could all lose our jobs if the company decides to go a different route."

I was starting blankly at her desk. This job, while not my dream job was all I had to show for. I may not a have been one of the big players but I liked my job, I'm good at it and it makes it even better that I get to work with my friends. And now she wants _me _to decide what needs to be cutback? As if my life wasn't stressful enough. I knew my panicking would not help the situation and I could tell she was really taking it hard. Wendy may seem like a heartless person sometimes but she just expects the best out of people and she really does care. I put my own worries behind me and tried to make her feel better.

"Alright Wendy I'll see what I can do. I'm sure everything will work out, you always find a way to do the impossible."

She looked at me with that same sad smile and nodded her head. When it was closing time I decided that I could really use a drink. I'm really not a big drinker but sometimes alcohol really does a person good. After all according to chemistry it is a solution. I internally chuckled at my own pathetic sense of humor. As I was waiting for the metro, I pulled out my current literature that I was reading. Being in the city, public transportation is the only way to travel. I got on and found my seat right by the door but as I was reading I felt like I was being watched. I casually peered over my book to look around. There were a bunch of people but two of them caught my attention. There was a brown haired man and another man wearing a blue chullo. The man with the brown was facing the man in the hat laughing and talking away about random things. The one in the hat would just stare straight ahead with a blank expression, clearly uninterested in whatever his friend had to say. The brown haired man seemed to notice or just didn't care and continued to ramble on. He looked at his phone and chuckled while replying to a text. While he was texting he paused and looked right at me with a bright smile and waved. Busted! I quickly averted my gazed and hide back behind my book. Even with all the ruckus of the train and people I could still hear his laugh directed at me.

When the train stopped I tried to coolly speed walk away to avoid making eye contact with those two. I breathed a sigh of relief when I made it to my destination. I had been to this bar before; it's nothing special, probably like any other but it's really laid back and crowded with people. I came here with Stan and Wendy one time and ever since then this is the place I come when I need a drink. I found a seat at the bar and ordered. A beer turned into a couple…then like 4….. but really 5. By that point I found everything to be interesting even the news on the TV. After my seventh beer? I think that's what it was, laid my head on the counter just thinking about how my life was going. I must have been like that too long because eventually the bar tender came over to see if I was still alive.

"Hey kid, you're not going to die are ya?" it was said with humor in his voice but I could tell there was concern.

"Yeah, I'm a stillah living, you won't have to pickpocket my corpse," I lifted my head from the counter and smiled at the bartender. He and some of the people sitting next to me started laughing.

"I'll pay my tab now," as I went to fish out my wallet he stopped me.

"No worries kid, the tabs already been picked up." I looked at him puzzled. Did I already pay and forgot? He must have seen my confusion and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. I pivoted my head around his body and froze. My eyes widened and mouth fell. Over across the counter, sitting all alone was the brown haired kid from the train. He threw his head back and took a swig of his beer. When threw his head forward he raised his beer in salute, smiled and waved. I quickly hide back behind the bartender and gathered my things. Fuck is this guy going to kill?! What did I do to him and where was his friend?! I needed to sneak out of here like a ninja. In my drunken state trying to run out of the bar into the empty street was a good idea. I knocked my chair over and bumped and pushed into everyone and everything, very sneaky. When I made it to the street I looked around to make sure no one was following me. To anyone I must have looked like a meth head going through withdrawal. I was so shaky from what just occurred and the fact that it was really cold and I didn't have a jacket. When I turned the corner I realized something really important; I was lost. Gosh damn it. So here is little Kyle all alone freezing and drunk out at night at 2 in the morning with no idea where to go. And Wendy wants me to make executive business decisions?

So with a smile on my face I ventured out to find my way home. Whelp that street looked like a good place to turn until I found myself faced with a dead end. Then I hit myself on the head and thought oh hey dumbass why not used your overpriced phone. As I went to get my phone out a hand was placed over my mouth and I was thrown against the wall.

"Sup bitch, hand over the phone and wallet and maybe you'll be able to crawl home when I'm done with you."

I was struggling and my words were muffled as I tried to pull the hand off my mouth. The thug was huge with tatted up arms and a knife in the other hand. This is where I'm going to die, I am going to die drunk in an alley and maggots are going to eat me and by then the cops find me they won't be able to identify me and my family will be crying and worst of all, I will die a virgin. I closed my eyes and starting thinking my prayers.

"Hi."

There was a new voice and we both turned to look at the new person in the alley. Standing there in the center was the boy with the chullo hat. He was staring at the thug with no expression on his face. I thought that maybe if his guy is trying to kill me, maybe he'll save me and then I can pay him off and everything will be fine. As I tried to yell at him the thug clenched his hand tighter on my jaw and slammed my head against the brick wall. Everything at that point began to blur and spin. When I finally got my sight back into focus I looked at whom I hoped to be my savior. He was still unfazed by everything. His eyes were the only sign that he wasn't a statue. They shifted from me to the thug and back to me while he sipped from a coffee cup. What the hell did he think this was, a show? When he was done sipping his coffee he spoke.

"Let him go," was all he said as he took another sip.

"Duh fuck? Who do you think you are? Some hero to save this princess, you are one craa… AAAHHH!"

Before the thug could finish his sentence hot coffee was thrown all over him and he was tackled to the ground. I put my hand to my chest to try and steady my breathing all the while trying to drown out the sounds of the thug getting the shit beat out of him. Everything was blurring again, this was just too much for me to handle and all that alcohol was hitting my like a brick wall. Kind of like the one I just had hit my head on. As I slid down the wall the screaming stopped and I just sat on the cold ground staring at my feet trying to keep my eyes open.

* * *

Craig POV

This guy is a piece of work. With one final punch I spit on the guy and got off. I dusted off my jacket and looked to the other mess in the alley. This red head kid, he is the one we are supposed to watch? Boss sure has interesting tastes. I walked over to the kid and kicked his leg. My only response was a groan and a wobble of his head, great. With a big sigh I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was my partner Clyde. With a click of the button I answered the phone.

"You're a fucking idiot," I said in my monotone voice.

"Hey no need to be rude, so did you find him cause I am toootally lost," he chuckled.

"Are you drunk?"

"…..no," a classic Clyde response.

"You were supposed to be watching him, you said you could do it. Last time I leave you alone at a bar,"

I discovered that working with Clyde is like working with a small puppy. You tell him to sit and he will until he finds something else that takes his interest. Then he will whine and cries like a kicked puppy.

"Whatever, just get over here, you're carrying him," and before he could ask why I ended the call.

When Clyde finally arrived he raced around the corner panting like he just ran a marathon. He looked at the thug, the red head and back to me.

"Daaamn, what happened? You, thug and red get into a fight?"

I stared at him but had to smirk at his description of what happened. He walked over to stand next to me and survey the area.

"Dude is covered in coffee, aw and Tweek worked so hard on that, shame." He laughed and I could smell the beer on his breath.

"You're carrying the kid and you're going to be the one to tell _Him_ what happened."

"What why? You want me to do hard labor and carry Annie over here and take the heat from the boss too? Not cool dude."

"It's your fault. Boss is going to be pissed."

He gave his best puppy dog pout but when he saw that I wasn't going to change my mind he walked over and picked up the kid and threw him over his shoulder. I noticed that the kid's wallet was on the ground and looked at his license. I memorized the address and nodded to Clyde for us to get going. As I walked past Clyde he chuckled and I knew he was about to say something stupid.

"Soo, after we drop this off can we get tacos?"

Yep something stupid.

* * *

Kyle POV

I awoke with a throbbing pain in my head. I couldn't tell if it was from the hit to the head or the hangover. Fuck I feel like a train hit me. I lay in bed trying to remember what happened last night. There was a thug and I saw those two guys from the train, wait…how did I get here? I looked around the room and started to panic. Did the guy in the hat bring me here, and now he knows where I live? I quickly got out of bed only to grab my head and stumble down the hall. When I reached the living room in my small apartment I noticed something very out of place on my counter top. When I walked over I saw it was a coffee cup from Tweek Bros. Coffee Shop filled with a Chai tea latte. Next to the cup were my wallet and keys and three aspirin. I was on the verge of a panic attack. How long have these guys been follow me, especially if they know this is what I get every day before work? My breathing became sporadic until I noticed something written on the cup written in big bold sharpie.

Welcome Jew


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to the people who have read and reviewed this. its really inspiring to keep going. i glad you guys like my writing style.

a word to the reviewers:

**TheGrimKeeper,** thanks for reading even though you didnt want too. dont worry i feel the same way when i see a story with like medivel time stuff and twilight and i dont want to read it either. hopefully the rest of my chapeter will keep your interest.

that also brings up a good point though, im thinking about re writting the summary to be more appealing to other readers. im not good at that so any suggestion would help

**serendipityrain711**, i thank you for commenting on all the details of the story so far like the cameos of characters and the message. I was proud of myself for including all those things and im trying to put as many characters in a possible even if its just for a chapter.

**FortuneSmeller,** I"m glad i made your favorite story list. and thanks for thinking i keep the characters the same as the show. i feel like thats why we love them so i try to keep their personality the same while in a business type setting.

Read and review to let me know if you like or if you have any idea or pairs you want to see.

so this chapter... **contains drug use and foul language**

* * *

God damnit! You guys had one fucking job, one fucking job and you fucked it up! What the hell do I pay you for!?'

"To be honest I'm not sure myself you make us do various odd jobs,"

"Shut up Craig!"

These two imbeciles really piss me off. I was out partying and at 3am I get a call from tweedledum and tweedledee saying there was trouble.

**Earlier that morning**

The music was blaring as bodies mix and mingled together on the dance floor. I was pressed against a strikingly beautiful red haired girl as we grinded to the beat. Her hair was long and straight and she had bangs over her eyes. As she swayed her hips I kept imagining it was the red head I was pursing. My hands exploring that slim frame and holding on to those hips as I moved against him, both our bodies reacting to one another. When the song ended I guided her back to the VIP area where my friends were. It was a secluded area filled with pillows. The pillows aligned the wall and sat on the floor as seating. There was a small low modern table in the middle that was topped with empty glasses and white lines. We ordered the most expense champagne the club offered and spoiled ourselves in an array of food. As I was feeding my current prize a strawberry the blonde next to me just had to say something. He leaned over my lap with his half lid eyes and spoke in his seductive voice.

"So miss beauty queen, what might be your name?'

Said beauty queen blushed and covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "My name would be Red, pleased to meet you Mr.…?"

The blonde gently grabbed her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the top. His gaze never left her and he lifted his head slightly to speak.

"My name would be Kenneth but you my dear can call me Kenny."

At this Red withdrew her hand and giggle even more.

"Ay! Go harassed your own date you piece of shit," I sneered at him as he pulled back and laughed.

"Aw come on Cartman lighten up, it's a party!"

Kenny then leaned over to the table and took a line. He threw his head back in hysterical laughter until his whole body fell back with his head landing on the lap of the person behind him. The person he landed on started to massage his head and Kenny closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. When he opened them his face was filled with adornment as he reached up to caress the others cheek.

"I don't think harass is the correct word, right Butters?"

Butter's face turned as red as Red's hair and giggled. I rolled my eyes at the display but had to laugh myself. One thing about Kenny was that he was a real charmer. As the night continued on we made our way to the hot tub. There were others then just the four of us and we were all laughing. I looked over to Red and smirked. I leaned closer about place a kiss on her lips when my phone lite up with a missed call. I frowned when I saw it was Clyde. I turned to Red a place a finger over her lips.

"I'll be back, love,"

I got up and left to a more quiet area. With a sigh I called the nitwit. The phone rang and when he picked up there was a pause before he spoke.

"Hiya boss"

He sounded distracted and there was a crunching noise on the other end. Was he chewing, eating while he talked to me? Disgusting!

"You called me?"

"Right, um….um… um how's your morning?"

"Clyde, you better have a good fucking reason or so help me.."

"Alright alright! We a… we a ran into some… issues today."

Now he had my attention. I ran through all the possible scenarios it could have been. Nothing prepared me for what it really was.

"What do you mean issues?! What happened?! At this point I was livid. Here I am trying to enjoy a nice club with some friends and I get a 'there was some issues' call.

"Well you see Mr. Cartman, our ah tail had a little bit too much to drink and decided to get mugged in an alley." When he finished talking there was another crunch.

"What! Are you fucking me right now?! You two were supposed to be watching him! Where are you and are you fucking eating?!" by this point people were staring at me in fear but I didn't care.

"Chill he is fine. We are at his house right now making sure he is all safe and sound, but we did stop for taco bell."

My knuckles were white as I clenched my fist and resisted the urge to punch the wall. They're in his house probably watching TV and eating tacos on the couch Jesus Christ! Alright calm down Cartman and look at the positives, he is safe. I closed my eyes and signed as I imagined him lying in bed under the covers. He's one lucky Jew that I decided to take an interest in him and then have someone watch him. Sounds really creepy but he is lucky Craig was there. Craig is the one guy I would pin against anyone and bet all my money. If it was just Clyde I would be getting a crying call about two date raped victims laying on the side of the road.

"I will be back in my office in 6 hours and when I get there you two better be waiting and have a good explanation, but before you leave make sure you leave the Jew a message."

"A message boss?"

After I told him what I wanted him to do I stomped back to the hot tub where everyone was waiting for my return.

"Butters, Kenny we're leaving" I said with venom.

"Cartman can't we please stay alit.."

"Now Kinnah!"

**Present hour**

And here we are with me sitting at my desk listening to the poor excuses these two throw at me. I had one elbow on my desk while my hand covered my eyes and I hung my head in shame. This is what I have to work with. With a wave of my other hand I send the two away with Clyde crying and Craig flipping me off.

For a while I just sat at my desk glaring out the window with drink in hand thinking about the red head. He is quiet a character. I spun my chair around and opened a draw in my desk, pulling a blue folder. The folder contained all the information on the Jew I could get from medical records to grades from first grade. There was also a list of his likes and actions that the duo had gathered. To say the least, he seemed like any other boring guy but with a medical history that could make me poor. Seriously diabetes and a kidney transplant, come on. While boring as he is on paper I saw into those eyes. Those eyes held desire behind green irises, a fire just waiting to be ignited by a spark. When we were talking I could tell he was holding back what he was really feeling; covering it up with politeness and professionalism. I wanted to see the fury the little firecracker could unleash because with vehemence comes passion and I wanted to be the center of it. I got up and walked to the window and leaned my head on the glass.

Maybe it was time to pay the Jew a little visit

* * *

"Dude, that is fucked up, so what are you going to do?"

After I read the coffee cup I pulled out my phone from my pants and called Stan. I told him he needed to come over right away. I told him the whole situation about the bar and the thug and those two guys. Every so often I've been peeking out the curtains to see if they were there.

"I don't know! I don't even know who would have a reason to be after me. What if they made a copy of my key?" I started to pace back and forth and then walked over to the garbage can.

"And look they eat Taco Bell in my house Stan! Tacos!" Stan was now looking at me curiously and shrugged.

"Well did you piss anyone off? You have an awful habit of getting into fights." Stan said as he causally sat on the couch drinking a beer.

"I do not like to fight… even if I did I still can't think of anything."

"Maybe an old fling? Maybe you turned down the wrong guy at a bar Kyle, such a heartbreaker."

He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed at me. Maybe Stan wasn't the right person to call; he clearly isn't taking my life being in danger serious. I stared at him and really wondered how he could sit there and drink. I walked over to the counter and looked at the coffee cup. Clearly this person knew I was Jewish and that I go to Tweek Bros. every day. Hmm I could use this to my advantage. If the guys know I go there maybe I could spot them again and confront them. Probably not the smartest idea but I'm on a bad choice streak anyways.

It was Tuesday and I called in sick to recover from my tragic experience, at least that's what I told them. I wore an orange coat and a green ushanka to cover my hair. Maybe they wouldn't notice me right away if I hide my hair. I sat at a table with my chia tea and the book I had been reading. I surveyed the coffee shop hidden behind my book. As my eyes skimmed the area until I saw the man in the chullo hat in line waiting to order. Bingo. I don't think he noticed me yet either. I narrowed my eyes and watched as he made his way up to the counter. The interaction between him and the barista was strange. The barista's name was Tweek, his family owned the shop and while Tweek was a nice kid he isn't always the easiest to talk too. The poor kid is always twitching and freaking out over conspiracies. One time as I ordered he told me about these gnomes that steal underpants. Chullo hat guy went from no emotion to his eyes being full of compassion. He crossed his arms and leaned on the counter and talked to Tweek since there was no one behind him. I was trying really hard to hear what they were saying but it was too loud so I focused on reading their lips. Tweek was laughing and swore I saw a hint of a smile on my perpetrator.

"BOO!"

"AAAHH!"

I flew a foot off the seat and I knocked my coffee, and chair over while my book flew across the room. When I opened my eyes I saw it was the brown haired boy whom snuck up behind me. He was pointing at me and laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. I looked around and I saw other people were snickering and looking at me too. I could feel my face burning up with anger and embarrassment. I looked over by the coffee counter and saw Tweek spazing out with concern and chullo hat was giving his partner a dirty look with his eyes narrowed. I picked myself up and tried to clean the coffee off my jacket, lost cause though because it already made big stains. I looked up from my jacket and saw the brown haired guy was holding his stomach still laughing obnoxiously.

"How long were you standing there?!"

His laughter calmed down as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"About as long as you have been playing secret spy guy. Next time you go under cover don't use the same book, it's a dead giving away."

These guys knew I was looking for them and then had the nerve to rub it in my face.

"Dead giveaway?" I was still confused by that.

"Yeah who fucking reads a book? It's all on tablets now," and then he started laughing again .I gave him a hard look as I noticed his friend came over with his coffee and my book in hand. I shifted my gaze to him and snatched the book back. He raised an eyebrow at me, shrugged his shoulders and sipped his coffee.

"I'll have you know that books are just as good if not better than diginal books."

I clearly didn't sway his opinion but he humored me by smiling and nodding his head.

"Are you two done yet? Let's sit and talk Broflovski."

I looked over to hat guy in astonishment when said my name only to follow his gaze to the table hidden in the far corner of the shop. I gulped, it was a booth and I was forced to sit between the two with no way of escape. I felt like a trapped animal. I had my head down and fiddled with the napkin waiting to hear what they had to say. Suddenly a new cup of tea was placed in front of me. I looked up and saw it was Tweek.

"Here ya GAH go Kyle,"

"Thanks Tweek," I smiled nervously at him. I went to get my wallet out to pay for the new one when a hand was placed on my arm. I followed the arm to the owner to be the guy in the hat.

"Clyde can pay for it,"

"What why?! He is the one who spilled and had to make poor Tweek clean it up"

I turned to who I now knew as Clyde. He didn't look mad but he was pouting. I looked aback over to the man in the hat and he just sat there staring down his friend.

"Okay, okay," he got out a $10 bill and gave it to Tweek. "Keep the change Tweekie," and winked.

I felt the hand on my arm tighten and saw that the hat guy's gaze had hardened even more. Clyde noticed and laughed as Tweek walked away. The two were staring at each other now, one with happiness and the other… not really sure what that look was but it wasn't happy. The chullo guy spoke first.

"Anyways we have business to attend too." He turned his look to me and removed his hand. "Boss wants to see you again."

Boss? Fuck is the guy going to kill me himself? I widened my eyes in nervousness.

"Yup, he is captivated by ya," said Clyde.

He reached across the table, grabbed his partner's coffee and took a sip. Only for the owner to snatch it right back and hold it close to his chest.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I would think so since if he wasn't, you would be in the hospital if we weren't sent to watch you" said the monotone voice.

True I thought to myself, but this is still really creepy. Couldn't who ever it was go about this normally and talk to me himself? Judging by the two guys he sent, he isn't ordinary himself. At some point as I was thinking Clyde had gotten an ice cream sundae and was gulping it down like he had not eaten in days. I looked at him in disgust and so did his friend. He was eating so fast that ice cream actually landed on my jacket. Why not just add more stains to it I thought. Tweek came over with napkins but saw Clyde was busy so he gave him to the other guy.

"Here Craig"

Ah so that is name. Tweek walked away again and Craig crumpled them into a ball and threw them at Clyde. Clyde just laughed and then looked at me.

"So when do you want to meet up?"

"Huh?"

"Ya know, see who you caught the eye of hmm?" Clyde raised his eyebrows with a knowing smirk.

"Can't you tell me who it is?"

"NOPE! Boss said to keep quiet and let you be surprised!"

"Do I have a choice?"

When I asked Clyde's smile dropped and both Craig and Clyde looked at each other with worry.

"Yeah, of course you have a choice, but aren't you curious?"

I was but what if this person is a freak or some weirdo. I was hesitant but then again what else could I do in my boring life. His guys did save me from a mugger so the least I could do is meet him and say thanks.

"Okay fine, I'm free today," my voice sounded nervous even to myself.

"That's the spirit!"

He pulled out his phone and I'm guessing was texting the boss. A moment later there was a ping and the screen light up with one new message. He opened it and giggled. This Clyde guy sure is a happy fellow. He closed his phone and put it away. He took out a pen and wrote an address on a napkin.

"Good news, he wants to meet now! Meet him here in 20 minutes, don't be late. "

The next thing I know I'm sitting alone in a stained jacket with an address on a napkin. The place was close but I looked like a train wreck and his guy didn't sound like the kind of person to wait. Well you were always great with first impressions Kyle.


	4. The Meeting

so here is this chapter. I'm going on vacation so i wont be able to update or write for a couple of days. i think either the next chapter or so I'm going to raise the rating. which means that's when the good stuff will begin.

i used Google translate for this so if there are any mistakes blame Google. i also wrote in ( )s what is said underneath so you guys wont have to guess or search to the bottom of he page to look.

* * *

I looked up from the napkin and at the restaurant in front of me. It's a weird name I'm not even sure to how to say it, _Nachthaus_? I walked inside and felt way underdressed. The place was dimly lit with a huge bar in the middle. The booths were the most eccentric pieces because they were placed in huge wine barrels. The floors were pale green and white checkered tile and the walls were a dark orange color. I looked around the pub to see if there was anyone I recognized but saw no one. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate and saw I had a text message from an unknown number.

'Sit anywhere you'd like.'

How the hell did this guy get my number? Are Wendy and Stan playing a trick on me or something? I apprehensively looked around the room but there were a lot of people on their phones, it could have been anyone. I walked over to one of the barrels and sat down in the booth. I started to bite my thumb nail nervously as I waited for the mystery man to appear. I was facing the door and was waiting for someone to walk through.

"Is that a nervous habit or do you do that often?"

I jumped and turned around to the origin of the voice. Casually leaning one arm on the barrel was none other than Mr. Cartman. He was wearing an open tweed fitted overcoat that hit just below his hip bone. Underneath was a blue collared work shirt with a navy blue and green striped tie covered by a black vest. He had on dark wash jeans complete with a tan belt and black loafers. He looked quiet stunning. I had realized I had given him the "once over" and felt my face become heated and turn to look back at the door.

"Hello Mr. Cartman, nice to see you again."

I was still shifting my gaze around to see if the mysterious man was coming. I really didn't feel comfortable talking to Cartman since our last encounter. Next thing I knew Mr. Cartman chuckled and sat in the booth across from me. I really didn't like putting these pieces together. He was looking at me with a smirk waiting for me to say something. I opened my mouth and ready to give my two cents until I saw his expression grim.

"Are times really that hard or did you steal that off a hobo."

I closed my mouth and looked down. Oh yeah I forgot to take off my jacket. Great. I really look like trash. I started to unzip and take it off

"Ah no, I just a hand a run in with some coffee."

"And some ice cream,"

"Yeah that too,"

I was really debating on telling him it was those goons he hired to watch me but I didn't want to get anyone in trouble. Plus if they found out it was me who knows what could happen.

"It was Clyde wasn't it? Just take it to the cleaner; it'll take care of it."

"How did you…?"

"Well one what other moron would get ice cream at a coffee shop and two you don't look like the type dabble in sweets much."

It was more of a statement than a question. It seemed like he was hiding a secret; like he knew something about me. To be honest I shouldn't be that surprised since he did have people following me around but it was like he _knew_ I wasn't supposed to have too many sweets. Just as I was about to say something our waitress appeared.

"Hallo Herr Cartman gut, dich wieder zu sehen, was kann ich Ihnen?"

(Hello Mr. Cartman good to see you again, what can I get you)

The hell, I looked to Cartman in astonishment. What did she just say?

"Hallo, hol mir die übliche Vorspeise, und zwei Ihrer besten Biere

(hello, get me the usual appetizer, and two of your finest beers).

Oh and of course Mr. Rich can speak her language. He sounds fluent too. She scribbled something down on her note pad and walked away.

"Did we come here just so you could show off?"

"Um duh! I have to impress, after all you're not one to be awestruck by a simple wine n dine.

I had to laugh at that. He clearly did his homework because I do not amaze easily. Although right now I was interested to see where this is going but don't tell him that. Our waiter returned with a couple of beers, menus, and a basket of some sort of filled bread.

"Danke"

(thanks)

"Ich komme in ein paar Minuten holla, wenn Sie etwas brauchen."

(I'll be back in a few minutes holla if you need anything)

When she left Mr. Cartman wasted no time grabbing a roll and breaking it open to cool. I picked up one myself and studied it.

"What is this?"

"It's a Reuben roll, it's basically pizza crust fill with sauerkraut, Thousand Island dressing, corn beef and Swiss. This place serves the best beef and their sauerkraut is made fresh every day."

He judges his roll to be cooled and took a bite. I shrugged and took a bite. I defiantly should have let it cool first but too late. Other than my mouth being on fire it was pretty good.

"So what was it you were just speaking? Do all the staff here speak it?" I was curious to know if this was a show or if the place really ran like this.

"Most of the staff does, after all this is a very authentic German."

German huh, of all he languages he had to speak that one. Though, when he spoke it, I had to admit it stirred something in me. It was a weird feeling but not unpleasant, I defiantly would love to hear him talk like that some more. When I opened the menu I saw that he wasn't kidding when he said authentic. The menu was written in German too but there was an English translation underneath. I skimmed the menu as I continued to fish for information to even the playing field.

"I see, so do you speak any other languages?"

"Spanish and French."

"That's very impressive, do you have other talents or are you only talented with your tongue?"

Yes Mr. Cartman two can play this game. He must have liked the innuendo behind my words because his smile turned into a Cheshire grin. He licked his top lip as if to only support my statement.

"My tongue is not the only talented thing about me." He leaned across the table and stared at me with lust in his eyes. He lowered his voice and I gasped when he spoke. I could start to feel my eyes glaze

"I'm a _master_ with my hands; I'm passionate about piano, photography and cooking."

"….yeah"

My voice sounded hoarse. I'm not sure what it was but it was getting difficult to breathe. I felt hypnotized by those golden irises. I couldn't look away even if I wanted too. He leaned even closer never breaking our gaze.

"You should _come_ taste sometime…Jew."

That's when the spell was broken. I flinched back in my set and gawked at him.

"Jew? Do you have a problem with me being Jewish? Are you anti-sematic or something?"

He slowly leaned back and took a swig of his drink. He looked at his glass as if contemplating his next words.

"Or something, but don't act like you don't like it." He shifted his eyes back to mine. "A little... teasing never hurt anyone."

I don't understand how this guy could be like a charming gentleman one minute and then an asshole the next.

"Teasing? That's what you call teasing? That bigotry."

"Such fancy wording, I can see you're talented with your tongue too. Regardless, what you are is not racist it's the truth. Are you afraid of the truth Jew?

"Stop calling me that, and no I'm not afraid it's just when you say it,it sound humiliating."

And that's when I knew I hit the nail on the head. His whole demeanor changed and it was his turn to have his eyes start to glaze.

"Humiliating? You make it sound like such a bad thing. Humiliation is a word of passion Kyle. When someone is humiliated they feel a burning desire inside them, one that drives them to prove themselves whether it is positive or negative. Some people thrive on it, gain pleasure from it. Look at you, flourishing off the rage my humiliation has caused. Do you feel _desire_ from humiliation?"

I had to really to think about that. When I was younger I was always faced with anti-Semitism. I would feel enraged and I would get into a lot of fights. While I'm not that strong I'm not afraid to throw my fists around but do I gain pleasure from it? He emphasized the word desire, do I feel desire? I suppose I do. When people laughed at me, I was embarrassed but I didn't feel awful about it. If anything I felt alive; an adrenaline rush. I was noticed; I brought joy to others at my own expense. Just as I was about to ponder some more our waitress came back.

"Haben Sie sich entschieden, was Sie möchten?

(Did you decide what you would like?)

"Ich werde den Schweinenbraten haben."

Both looked to me and that's when I realized I never actually looked at the menu

"I'll just have what he is having,"

The waitress scribbled on her notepad and took our menus. I noticed Cartman had his eyes closed and shook his head.

"Er wird Kartoffelpuffer mit einer Seite des Rote Grütze haben."

(He will have Kartoffelpuffer with a side of Rote grutze)

The waitress looked at Cartman and was about to question him when he narrowed his eyes. She then crossed something out on the notepad, rewrote it and left. I looked to Cartman for an answer to what just happened.

"I had ordered Schweinenbraten which is pork roast. I'm sure you would not have been happy with that." He is right; I would not have been able to eat that. While I'm not too into the whole kosher law, I do follow the main one; no pig.

"Thanks, so what did you order me?"

"Kartoffelpuffer which is fried potato pancakes and Rote Grütze is a berry pudding. That should suffice your needs."

That will work I suppose. I couldn't help noticing the way he rolled his tongue when he spoke in German. There was awkward silence until our meals came. I had to say this stuff was really good, I was surprised.

"So how is work going?" he asked.

Well that is a sore subject. I still had to work on those budget cuts and it was not looking good from what I could tell.

"It can't be going well since you played hooky today and the company is suffering."

"How did you know?"

"Please, I like to know how all companies are doing, helps when picking stocks."

"Right, well then like you said not well. They are thinking about laying a bunch of people off and maybe even closing the branch."

I'm not sure why I was telling him this since Wendy told me not to tell anyone but he probably knew all this anyways. He was toying with his food before he took a big piece of pork and put it in his mouth. He slowly pulled the fork out seductively knowing I was watching.

"And what do you plan to do about it?"

I really did have an answer for that either. I have thought about looking for another job but I don't like give up on something until I know there is nothing left. So I answered honestly.

"I don't know."

Now it was my turn to play with my food. I kept stirring the pudding as I stared into space.

"Well worst comes to worst; you could always work for me."

I dropped my spoon and looked in shock.

"Are you offering me a job?"

"More or less I could always use a good Jew to balance my checkbook." he laughed at his own joke but I didn't find it funny and I was also furious that he knew that I was an accountant. I was about ready to just get up and leave.

"But seriously, there will always be a place for you in my company if the situation arises."

"I thank you for your offer Mr. Cartman but I'm going to see what happens first, I really do like where I work."

He frowned a little but let the subject go. After we finished our meals and he paid. I offered to pay my half but he said the pleasure was all his and made some Jew joke about how Jews cheat their way out of paying for anything. This ended in me stomping on his foot and walking out the door. The doors swooshed open and in my blind rage I almost didn't see the limo and the tall man leaning against it. The man was very muscular and had shoulder length black hair. He had on a black muscle shirt and black sunglasses. His skinny jeans were a dark gray and there was a gun attached to the belt. I started to get nervous when I saw the gun especially since he was grinning at me. There was the swooshing sound of the doors again and out popped a mumbling Mr. Cartman. He walked over to the limo and said something to the muscular man who I'm assuming was his body guard. The limo started up and the window facing me rolled down. As it slowly drove by, I was greeted with Mr. Cartman blowing me a kiss leaving me not only anger but flustered now too.

Damn it.


	5. In Sickness

It's been 4 weeks since I've heard or seen any sign of Mr. Cartman. I wonder if he got bored of keeping up on routine life or if I pissed him off enough to lose interest; either way it was a win for me, I think. The past weeks have been so stressful that I am literally getting sick, my head is so stuffed up and I sound like Dobby from Harry potter. Wendy keeps nagging me about those stupid fucking numbers and to be honest I just can't find any light at the end of the tunnel. They just don't look good and I've been all for the past week redoing them again and again.

I had just gotten on the bus with my coffee and bagel in hand from Tweek Bros. Sometimes I see that guy there, Craig? The one in the hat, he is there a lot talking to Tweek. It makes me wonder if he has always been there and I just haven't noticed. Whenever I see him he either stares me down or flips me off. I don't know what I did to that guy but he can just fuck off. I rest my head against the cold glass of the window and stare at my reflection. My hair is unruly and I have dark bags and a red nose to complete the look.

I made my way to my office and turned up the heat. I looked at my papers and to be honest I just wasn't feeling it. I looked around the room and then at the clock. 10:15am, that's all it was, I rested my head on my hand and got to work. At some point I must have dosed off because one of Wendy's assistants was shaking me awake.

"Mr. Broflovski, Mr. Broflovski please wake up."

I jolted awake and looked at the clock, 11:54, oops.

"I'm sorry Kyle but Wendy needs to see you in here off ice again, its urgent."

Lately every visit to Wendy's office has been urgent. It's either Kyle do this, Kyle this needs to be done now, Kyle we need to do something about the company. I rubbed my hand over my face.

"Alright, alright I'm on my way" and I waved her off. I'm so fucking done with this bullshit, enough to even consider Mr. Cartman's offer. So I made my way over to the office dreading the conversation that I was about to have.

When I opened the door and my eyes went as wide as saucers. I saw Wendy sitting on her desk and talking to none other than Mr. fucking Cartman. I looked to my boss for answers

"Kyle you remember Mr. Cartman right?" her voice was so high pitched happy that it sounded forced.

I looked to Mr. Cartman with an unenthused expression. "How could I forget?"

"I'm glad I made such a lasting impression," he said with eyes full of mischief.

I could already feel my blood boil and I resisted the urge to punch that smug son of a bitch in the face. He has some fucking nerve being here. I was about to explode when Wendy intervened.

"Kyle I have some great news! Our jobs are saved, we are under new management. Mr. Cartman has just purchased our branch."

That's good news?! This guy just can't leave me alone can he? I could start to feel myself getting light headed and the room was starting to spin. I had to close my eyes and hold my head in my hand again. I felt them both staring at me waiting for my response.

"Are you fucking serious? Why? Why could you possibly want this branch?"

Wendy was taken aback but Cartman seemed to expect my retort.

"Well Mr. Broflovski, while the printed word is a thing of the past I plan to revamp this branch into a trendy fast pace industry. I'm going to dig it out of the pit and into the limelight; after all I do love a challenge."

I could see the glint in his eyes as he said that last part. Yeah, I can tell you love a fucking challenge and I don't know what game you're playing but if you want a challenge fine, game on. We glared, daring the other to make the next move. Wendy was shifting between us and I could tell she knew something was up. Before she could stick her nose where it didn't belong I decided speak up.

"That's fantastic, I'm glad I can now sleep at night knowing we will be a part of the next big thing with something else Mr. Cartman can put his name on. Is there anything else or can get back to work?"

"Kyle!"

"Its fine Ms. Testaburger, I love an employee who is so eager to work. Besides we have things to discuss."

He waved me off and turned his full attention to Wendy. Oh hell no! He cannot just wave me off like that, he will not ignore me! Wait… why do I care? Whatever, I turned and slammed the door shut as to make a point. The rest of the day dragged on and I couldn't get anything done because I was to fucking pissed at my "new boss." When the clock struck 6 I grabbed what I needed and booked it out of there to avoid running into anyone I didn't want to see. No such luck though because when I made it to lobby the body guard motioned me over to him. I had half a mind to just ignore him and run but I'm sure he would just tackle me and snap me like a twig.

"You're coming with me. No arguing."

He turned to leave and I followed him to the familiar black limo with the tinted windows. I knew who was behind those windows watching me and I was ready to give him a piece of my mind. The guard opened the door for me and sure enough, there was Mr. Cartman and all his glory sitting in the back with drink in hand. I got in and tried not to look too impressed. The seats were a maroon color and so was the carpet flooring with a big gold E.C. on it. There was a sun roof and a mini bar with a waiting drink which I assumed was for me. Oh Mr. Cartman schmoozing me over is not going to save you this time. I grabbed the drink, downed it and banged it back on the bar.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Do you think this is funny? You can't just come into my life and take over; I'm not some puppet on strings!"

My voice was coarse and I was panting from the combination of my headache and anger. He turned his head to the guard who was driving and twirled his finger as to motion him to do something. He then proceeded to push a button which raised a glass window between us and the guard as he sipped his drink. I leaned back in the seat trying to calm my breath as he continued to gaze at me with an impassive face.

"Is that anyway to talk to your new boss?"

I shrieked in aggravation and poked him in the chest.

"You piece of shit don't patronize me!"

He grabbed my finger in a death grip and got dangerously close to my face. If looks could kill id be dead right now. I felt frozen as his grip tighten and his eyes glared dangers. I started to shake in fear and I knew he could feel it.

"Don't EVER touch me like that again, got it!?"

I just stared like a deer in headlights and my reply was my wheezy breathing. Satisficed he made his point, he gently lowed my hand and leaned back. I curled my body in the corner of the seat, trembling as I gazed at the floor, resting my head on the window. What he just did terrified me even though I'm sure that was the point. There was an awkward silence until he decided to voice some concern.

"Are you sick?"

I looked at him with unfocused eyes and I just couldn't find my voice. I'm sure I looked like a pathetic mess. This didn't make him any happier. He scowled and I could tell he was about to yell again.

"If you're sick you don't come to work you fucking Jew!"

I looked away again and closed my eyes trying to ignore the headache.

"Sorry" was all I could say.

I felt like I was gasping for air at this point. I really should have stayed home. I heard him mumble something and heard what sounded like a window rolling down.

"Thorn, go to the nearest CVS."

I just sat there with my eyes closed focusing on the coolness of the window when I felt something hit me in the face. I opened my eyes to see it was the red tweed jacket he was wearing.

"Put it on, you're like a fucking leaf."

His voice held no room for argument as I put it over my own light jacket. It wasn't the most comfortable thing wearing two jackets but I did start to feel warmer. His own jacket was bigger on me so it was really just tight to move my arms. Eventually the car stopped and the body guard opened the door. Right as the door opened Cartman grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me in the store. We made our over to medicine section and I noticed people were staring at us or more likely Cartman. He didn't seem to notice as he was looking at the different brands but I felt really self-conscious as I pulled his jacket tighter around myself. I couldn't help looking at all the people and hearing them whisper things like "is that Eric Cartman over there?" and "who is the red head?" Suddenly I felt a pressure on my head. He had put the back of his hand on my forehead. His expression grimed.

"You feel like you're on fire."

His voice was filled worry and all of a sudden there was a flash. Someone had taken a picture and I whimpered from the light hurting my eyes. I could tell my pathetic cry made him irritated.

"Hey no pictures, or else!"

His voice boomed and everything became quite. I shut my eyes tight and whimpered again, his voice felt like a million drums playing in my ear. He swore under his breath as continued to look at the medicine.

"Is there anything specific you want?" he asked me not taking his eyes off the shelf.

My reply was a squeaky no and with that he just grabbed a bunch of different ones and headed towards the counter. On the way he snatched a couple of cold waters too. As we were standing in line I was still trying to ignore the voices and stares around us. Didn't people have anything better to do? I looked at Mr. Cartman and saw he was giving everyone his own icy stare. Whenever he made eye contact with someone they would flinch and look away. That made me feel a little better knowing I wasn't the only one who did that. I kept shifting my weight from one leg to the other as we waited. My head was just getting worse and I felt warm and cold at the same time. I spotted some candy bars and bit my lip. With a shaky hand I lightly tugged on Mr. Cartman's elbow. He immediately turned to me with concern. Without letting go, I pointed with my other hand to the candy. I felt like I was asking for too much but I knew some sugar would help.

"Cou…Could I get one?"

Without a second thought he took a handful and threw them on the counter with the meds and water. I realized I hadn't let go of his elbow yet and my grasp was like I was holding on for dear life. I felt even hotter from embarrassment as I slowly let go. Just before my hand met my side he grabbed it and started to rub circles with his thumb. I felt myself heat up even more but the action was reassuring. After he paid he this time gently guided my to the car where the guard was holding the door open waiting. He let me get in first and when I sat down I threw my head back against the cold window for some relief and moaned.

"Stupid Jew you're going to make it worse,"

His voice held no malice as he opened one of the pill packets and handed it to me with some water. I tried to steady my hands as I took the pills and a swig of the water. The water felt really good down my dry throat.

"Th..Thanks, could I have one of the.. the candy bars?"

I asked weakly as this time I laid the side of my head against the seat. He opened it for me and I began to break small pieces off to eat. I savored the flavor of each bite and mid chew broke off a big piece. I offered it to him but he gratefully declined. He watched me eat the candy and I began to feel self-conscious again. When we made it to my apartment the guard opened my side of the door and helped me out. I was still really dizzy but steadied myself. `I took two steps and realized Mr. Cartman was in front of me carrying the grocery bag and my messenger bag and asking for my key. I pointed to my bag but as I lifted my arm I felt my eyes start to roll in the back of my head and my body start to fall back. Thankfully the guard caught me and I heard Mr. Cartman swear and drop my stuff. Next thing I knew I was held bridal style by Cartman himself as he carried me inside my house. For some reason this situation seemed funny to me as I laughed and held tightly on to his shirt. He gave me a quizzed look as he laid me under the covers of my bed. I'm not sure what happened after that because I kept fading in and out but I did hear people talking. Most importantly I heard Cartman talking and tried to focus on his voice. It didn't sound too happy but whatever he was saying was spoken with authority. The tone sent shivers through me and I couldn't help but arch a little bit and roll my body over and moan.

* * *

I awoke to a dark room with only my desk light on and for some reason my wrists felt really heavy. I tried to lift them only to find they were bound together by chains. What the fuck? I looked around the room only to hear his voice.

"Your awake, good, I was getting worried"

His voice was low and dangerous as he emerged from the shadows of the room. I gasped when I saw he wasn't wearing a shirt and even more when I realized I was only in my boxers. He made his way over and sat on the bed next to me. He loomed over me, looking right into my eyes while one of his hands rested on my bound wrists while the other treacherously close to the other side on my body. I gulped when he looked at me like prey. He leaned so close to my face that our noses were almost touching. I was afraid to breathe fearing that we would touch. My breathing was starting to come out in pants as he moved away slightly. I couldn't look away and he chuckled. His hand had moved from the bed and made its way slowly down my abdomen just stopping before my boxers. He lingered and then applied pressure with his thumb as he rubbed circles just under my navel. By this point I was panting and sweating and could feel myself start to harden. I was getting anxious and turned my head away and closed my eyes. This didn't please him as he growled and pulled my hair back causing me to turn my head back and yelp.

"Look at me,"

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with a predatory lustful look. I could only whimper as he placed his head between my shoulder and clavicle. He hesitated and I felt his warm breath before he bit down. I gasped in surprise and want as my body subconsciously squirmed for more. I could feel him smirk against me and trailed his tongue alongside my neck all the way to my ear.

"Ahh…" and I arched into him.

He laughed and rested his head on my pillow next to my ear. His breath tickled.

"Who do you belong to?"

I shuddered, his voice was so commanding and I couldn't help but response to it. My mind was buzzing as I tried to process what was happening. I only groaned when he moved his hand under my boxers and continued his ministrations just above my hard on. Fuck, I could feel the heat radiating off his hand as I desperately wanted him to touch me. I bucked my hips and he started to nibble on my ear.

"Who owns you?!"

His voice raised and became more demanding. The anticipation was too much, and I could only speak incoherent syllables.

"ANSWER ME!"

Everything was burning and I was withering under him. He applied more pressure with his thumb over the center of my hip bone.

"ahh…gah…you!"

"Say my name!"

He was yelling in my ear now. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Cartman!"

As I said his name he bit down hard under my ear and finally grabbed me. I moaned in need finally getting the pleasure I so desperately deserved.

* * *

I shot up in my bed and opened my eyes to find a cool towel was placed on my head and now laying in my lap. The room was dimly lit and I stared down at myself. I realized that I was still in my work clothes and that I had developed a problem in my pants. I lay back down and put my arm over my eyes. Great, my fever broke but I was covered in sweat with a sticky feeling in my pants. Well it's been a while since I had some "Kyle time." With my other hand I slowly trailed it down my stomach and buttoned my jeans. I lazily started to stroke myself as I arched, now grasping the bed sheet. It has been two months since I've done this and just felt so fucking good. My mind started to drift back to the dream as my hand began to pick up speed. I focused on the way Mr. Cartman's voice sounded and I groaned, bucking my hips in my hand. Suddenly the door to my bedroom flew open.

"I got food!"

I was literally was scared shitless. Right as the door opened I turned on my side facing away from it and closed my eyes in embarrassment. I knew that voice to be Clyde, the hell was he doing in my house again? It was quiet for a moment and I gradually opened my eyes. My sight was greeted with none other than Mr. Cartman sitting at my desk with a quirked eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

* * *

my first time writing anything smutty, so sorry if its bad.


	6. And In Health

We just stared at each other until my embarrassment caught up with me. I quickly pulled the blanket over my head and flipped my body to the other side. I just laid there thinking that if I play dead maybe he will get bored and go away; wishful thinking. I listen to the movement outside of my blanket. It sounded like Cartman had made his way over to the confused Clyde at the door.

"Here ya go boss….what's up with hi.."

Clyde was cut off by the slam of the door. I heard the crinkle of a paper bag as Cartman made his way over. I felt a dip as he sat behind me on the bed opening the bag. I could smell the food, whatever it was; it was warm and smelled of fresh bread. My stomach began to growl from the thought. He just sat there as I hide away from him.

"You should eat before the soup gets cold, its Panera."

I love Panera, I mean who doesn't but I really didn't want to face him. He gave an exasperated breath and the next thing I knew, he had leaned over placing one hand between my curled body extremely close to my crotch and ripped the covers off my head. Just like my dream I could feel the heat from his body. I shut my eyes tight still ignoring his presence.

"Stop being such a fucking pussy kahl, and get the sand out of your vagina."

That really pissed me off. I turned and tried to push him off the bed.

"I don't have sand in my vagina!"

Once again I played right into his hand; manipulative fuck. When I met his eyes I quickly looked away and flushed. I could feel his gaze burning the back of my head as the silence lingered.

"So, soup?"

My stomach growled as I placed my hand over it. He handed me my meal which turned out to be broccoli and cheese in a bread bowl. I thanked him and began to scarf it down. I noticed that he had something totally different. He had KFC. The chicken smelled delicious and his meal was complete with mashed potatoes and a cup of gravy. I felt humiliated sitting next to him after what he just witnessed. Humiliation there was that word again. This feeling was hard to explain because it wasn't one of shame and dislike. If I had to be really really honest with myself secretly enjoyed it. The thought that I enticed him to watch me jack off. He could have said something to stop me or left the room or something but he didn't. He just sat there and enjoyed the show. It was quite arousing to think about but not something I would want to admit.

"So what were you thinking about?"

I choked on my soup. I knew this asshole couldn't just leave it alone.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Well you said my name a couple a times in your sleep,"

It felt like time stopped. I took another bite of my food thinking about what I was going to say.

"Yeah right how do I know you're not just pulling my leg?"

"Keep lying to yourself Jew but I know what I heard and I have to say I'm flattered."

I'm so glad he couldn't see my face. I was biting my lip and blushing like crazy and my body was tingling all over. He is just toying with me to get me to admit it was about him but he can NEVER know. He will use it to make my life hell. My best option is just to deny it and stay silent.

"You are so full of yourself, how do you know I wasn't just having a nightmare and you were it?"

"I still take pleasure in being in your dreams good or bad."

I heard him take a bite of his chicken and laugh at what he knew to be my dismay. Thankfully he decided to spare my misery and change the subject. He got up and moved to the other side of the bed and put his hand back on my head.

"Hmm… you seem to have cooled down. Very good."

He walked back around to pick up his trash and walk to the door. He turned to face me holding the handle.

"I trust you can take care of yourself from here but if you need anything you have my number."

And with that I was alone in my apartment and I had to say I was kind of sad. I stirred my soup and dunk a piece of bread in it. It was nice knowing someone was looking out for me; this must have been what Stan was talking about when he always ditched me to "be there" for Wendy. I heard his limo drive away and decided to clean myself up and get into a clean pair of cloths.

The next morning I felt way better. I had no fever and my head wasn't as stuffy. I took some medicine that Cartman had bought me and got ready for work. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out the door only to bump into something and fall back into my house.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Great it was that Craig guy and he was blocking my only way out. These two really need to leave me alone. Though I guess that's not their choice, I'll have to talk to Mr. Cartman about that when I see him.

"I'm going to work, so if you would be so kind as to move."

From behind him popped out the ever goofy Clyde with what looked like my coffee order.

"Sorry dude, boss says you have to stay home today. Something about not wanting to spread your Jew germs around." Clyde said as he handed me my coffee.

Yup that sounded like something Cartman would say. This was getting ridiculous. I just scuffed and went to sit on my couch. The pair then proceed to come in. Craig sat on the couch opposite of me and Clyde went to raid my fridge.

"Oh sure come in, make your selves at home," I threw my arms up in defeat.

"Thanks," Craig countered.

I watched as he turned on the TV and Clyde came to lounge next to him with a glass of milk and sandwich. I gawked at them, are they going to be here all day? Craig must of noticed my staring out of the corner of his eye and decided to explain.

"We are here to babysit."

"Yeah so try not to cause any trouble."

Clyde joined as he reached over and grabbed the remote from his partner. I stood up for my seat and snatched the remote out of his hand and turned off the television.

"I do NOT need a babysitter. If I want to go to work, then I'm going work and there's nothing your fucking boss can do about it!"

"You're causing trouble," Clyde said in a singing voice while wagging his finger.

"He is your boss too ya know. If you have a problem with it, talk to him yourself." Craig didn't seem too happy that I turned off the TV but I can never tell what he is feeling anyways. To be honest I forgot that Cartman was my boss now to, it kind of made me rethink going to work.

"Oh look! Boss is calling now!" Clyde answered his phone "sup Mr. Cartman… uh huh… yep he is up but he is being a cranky pants…. Yeah ok"

Clyde extended his arm to hand me the phone. For some reason I was really nervous to answer.

"Hello?"

"Good morning my little sickly Jew, I trust you are feeling better today?"

I was a loss for words. What was I supposed to say? Everything about this man in my life is too overwhelming .I looked at the two on the couch who also looked nervous about my hesitation. I decided I didn't need an audience to what I know is going to be a personal conversation. I made my way to the bedroom and gently closed the door. I decided I was going to have a nice mature conversation with him.

"What the fuck Cartman? Why are your guys keeping me on lockdown in my own house?! I'm not some kid who constantly needs to be babysat every minute of the fucking day. You're the one who needs to watched! Making stupid business decisions, buying failed companies to spy just on me like… like some spoiled brat!"

That was real mature Kyle, way to keep your cool. Also way to throw in his business choices suck, bet that was a home run. After my unnecessary burst of frustration I tried to calm my breathing down as I waited for Mr. Cartman to reply. He was silent for a really long time, until there was a loud laugh rupturing through the phone.

"Damn Clyde was right, you are being a cranky pants Jew! Still got a little sand in your vagina Kyle? Should I schedule you an appointment to the ob/gyn?"

And I was back to being frustrated again. In my rage I punched my wall as hard as I could pretending it was his asshole face. I recoiled my fist in pain cradling in my hand, note to self a wall will always win. He must have heard the punch through the phone because he freaked out.

"What the hell are you doing?! Did you just hurt yourself?! Fucking Jew his is why you need a sitter, I may be a spoiled brat but you are like an out of control teenage girl on Maury!"

"Fuck off _Mr. Cartman_, I can do what I want and I want to go to work! So tell your guys to lay off and leave me alone!"

"Look _Mr. Broflovski_, you were sick and I'm glad you're not now but you need to take a day to yourself. I have seen the work load this bitch boss of yours gave you and I don't need you getting sick again."

"You worried about my Jew germs?"

"Those are the most dangerous kind!"

"Oh I'll show you dangerous you bastard! When I get to that office you'll have more to worry about then just my Jew germs!"

All this yelling was getting to be exhausting, it was making my head hurt again. I sighed and leaned my body on the wall in defeat. There was no way I was getting to that office. Even if I did escaped Craig and Clyde I still had to get past Cartman and whoever else he hired to stop me, probably his body guard.

"If you are so adamant on not relaxing fine, I'll take you out somewhere today."

I perked up at those words and couldn't stop the ones that poured out of my mouth.

"Like a date?"

I blushed after I realized I said those words. They were not the ones I wanted to say, at least not like that.

"If you want to call it that sure, a date. I'll pick you up at eight so be ready."

With a click I was left with the sound of the dial tone. I slumped down the wall and all I could think was fuck. I looked at the clock on the phone, 7:05. So he will be here in like an hour. I decided to change into something more casual. I put on dark wash skinny jeans and a dark green plaid dress shirt. I looked in the mirror and started fixing my fro and rearranging curls until it dawned on me. I was primping up for him, hell no. he does not need the satisfaction that I doll up for our date. I shuddered at the word date. There was a side that was dreading it and then there was a large part of me that was excited. Excited because I wondered where we would go and what we would do. I told myself that I was really last minute and I'm sure that I wouldn't be what he would normally do for a date. I focused on myself in the mirror. I'm sure I'm not what he would normally take on date. Look at me I'm nothing all that special, just an account living a normal city life so what could his interest be in me? Maybe I should ask?

I returned to the living room to find Craig and Clyde staring at me wondering what happened. I handed back Clyde his phone and made my way over to the kitchen for some water. After my last thought I wasn't too excited to go out now. I definitely depressed myself with the thoughts of him just using me for something. I decided I wanted to be by myself until Cartman arrived. So I half waved to the guys and locked myself in my room. I sat at my desk fiddling with a pencil thinking about what he could find so interesting in me. Let's be honest I liked it, after all he is exceedingly attractive and he does have great career. I pondered all the things he has done for me like saving me from that thug, even if it wasn't him personally it was because of him I was safe. Taking care of me when I was sick and even saving my job. A knock sounded at my door telling me that he was here. When I went to the living room I greeted him with a soft smile as he guided me to his limo.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, I have a few things in mind, you seem like a cultured individual, I was thinking about going to that new art museum that opened and stopping for some lunch. Then if you're a good little Jew, we will do something thrilling."

Something thrilling? Now I was intrigued I could only image what he could have in store. My mind went to filthy places and I absentmindedly licked my lips.

"I'm assuming that sounds good?

I was brought back out of my daze and just nodded my head. I started out the window watching the cars roll by. Ever since I met Cartman my mind has been going to.. some not so… sane places. I've been feeling hornier and my dreams have been more...vivid. I looked back over to Cartman who was just sitting there watching me. I couldn't help but turn red. We had finally made it to the museum and I had to say it was really beautiful. He wasn't kidding when he said he was in to photography. Every picture we saw he had some comment that wasn't snarky but actually sounded intelligent and credible. We went to a little mom and pop restaurant. It was nothing special but it was a cute place. We ate at an outside table by the street.

Our waitress walked up and I could feel my nostrils flare in aggravation. She looked like she could be a model. She had soft looking curly brown hair with bright blue eyes and her frame was skinny with big tits. What pissed me off was how she acted when she saw Cartman. She looked at me with a bored expression when she was explaining the specials but when she faced Cartman, she light up like a Christmas tree with personality. When she was done talking she was just staring at Cartman looking like she was about to ask a really stupid question.

"Are you… are you Mr. Eric Cartman?"

"Why yes I am , pleased to meet you"

Not only did this girl fawning over Cartman infuriate me, but it was also the way Cartman was acting. He had turned on his charm and I could see those smoldering brown eyes drawing her in. I get it though; a girl like her on his hip fit the high end business owner look. She was a like a cherry on a sundae and I was the leftover uneaten sprinkles on the bottom. She was asking him a bunch of questions and doing that thing were girls squish their arms together to make their boobs look bigger. While Cartman was replying I felt his foot make contact with mine. It sat there for a moment but then it sensually made its way up my leg and back down slowly. With a sharp intake of breath I could feel my insides warming. He kept repeating this movement, hesitating from only a moment until he switched directions. The action let me know that he was humoring her and that he remembered that he came with **me**. I was so focused on the feeling of him touching me that I didn't realized they had finished talking. I regained my focus and saw she was giving me the same bored expression as before. When she had walked away Cartman had removed his foot from me and my leg felt cold from the loss of contact. I figured this was the best time to voice my concerns.

"Why, why do you um-"

I was really unsure of how to phrase this. What if he is just being a good person or something? He waited patiently for me to continue.

"Why do you treat me like this?"

"Treat you?"

He wanted me to elaborate what I meant but I wasn't sure myself. I couldn't look at him as I asked this so I fidgeted with my napkin.

"Ya know, have your watchdogs spy on me, buy me coffee every morning, take care of me when Im sick, take me out places?"

I glanced up when I finished. He held his head lazily on his hand with his elbow on the table. His smile was caring and his eyes were filled with admiration.

"Oh Jew are you really that fucking naïve? Clearly I am trying to catch your interest as you have caught mine."

"Why? What could you find so interesting about me?"

He lifted his head and shook it in disappointment.

"Such low self-esteem, tell me Kyle, how do you believe people perceive you?"

"Some Jewish guy with curly messy ginger hair, and pasty pale skin with green eyes."

I guess he was right I don't have very good self-esteem. It's not that I dislike myself I just don't see what's special.

"Let me tell you what I see. Emerald eyes, porcelain skin and fiery hair that matches your personality. While you act like a goody two shoes Jew you don't let people push you around. You have passion and how you described yourself is what makes you an exotic."

Exotic is not a word I would ever use to describe myself. I felt my face burn as he spoke and couldn't help but smile. It was too good to be real.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't waste my time with ordinary only extraordinary."

It was a really cheesy line but I couldn't help but hide my face in the side of my shoulder blushing. My smile was covering my entire face. This seemed to please him too as he reached across the table to give my hand a promising squeeze. He let go as our waitress came back with our order. She tried to get Cartman's attention but his gaze never left me and she gave up in defeat. The entire meal was filled with laughs and I could not wipe the smile off my face. We joked about the waitress too especially when she did that arm trick. He paid for the meal which again I offered but that seemed to piss him off for some reason. When we left he held my hand as we walked down the street.

"You were such a good little Jew today that I guess we can go have some real fun now."

He kept talking in riddles about what he was planning. God, I was feeling really jittery just waiting to find out. We turned the corner and there waiting was the limo. It was a long drive but when I saw where we going my mouth fell open. It stayed that way until we got out of the car.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I exasperated.

"What?"

"Cartmanland? You own a fucking amusement park?!"

"What this is the first investment I ever made. This is where I got my start. Why you don't like theme parks?"

I just looked at him with my arms crossed, I really shouldn't be surprised.

"Alright, fine but you better be prepared to lose your lunch cause we are going on every ride and I expect you to win me a prize, a big one!"

He smiled and we raced inside.


	7. Anchor

WOW 200 views in one day thanks everyone! when i see the reviews people write and the view count it gives me the inspiration to keep writing. so keep on motivating me!

side note: Cartman does not work at the same building as Kyle. He works in the one he worked at in the beginning, wherever that is lol.

* * *

Cartman POV

After riding every ride the Jew looked like the one who was about to lose his lunch. We took a break and I decided it was time to win him that prize I promised him. This is the perfect time to show off, I never like to pass an opportunity. First stop was the strength game. I knew how to win this one. The trick is to hit it dead center, not worry about how hard you hit. Granted you do have to hit hard but the key is the center. As we made our way, I checked the clip board that the host had. Looks like someone hasn't won in a while; perfect. Another trick to this game is it is electronic. Because of that it will only let a certain number of people win a day. A scam I know but all the games are like that. I stretched my arms across my body and saw the Jew giving me a skeptical look. He didn't believe I was going to make it to the top; I can't wait to see the look on his face.

"Better start picking out your prize now Kyle."

I made my way up with the mallet. I carefully set it over the center to aim I did this a couple times just to make sure I could hit it with the right momentum.

"Hurry up already so we can make our way over to the balloon pop game. Its play till you win there, more your speed."

"Shut the fuck up Jew! I'm trying to concentrate."

Ungrateful bastard there is no need to rush perfection. I raised the mallet behind my head and with a powerful swing hit the target dead center. The light made its way to the top and the alarm rang. People were cheering as I turned to see Kyle in awe.

"Well, Kyle you can pick your prize now."

He walked over to the prize wall and tapped his finger on his chin. He eventually decided on a basketball with famous signatures all over it. He bounced it all the way over to me.

"Out of all the things that's what you pick?"

"I like basketball, it's my favorite sport."

Good to know. We were walking around the park with the Jew bouncing his ball until he spotted the next game he wanted to play. He grabbed my arm to get my attention and pointed to the game.

"Cartman we have to play that, I'm so going to kick your butt!"

I looked over to where he was pointing, wack-a-mole. He doesn't stand a chance but I'll humor him.

"Oh no look out everyone big bad Kyle is here to play"

"Shut the fuck up and get ready to lose!"

We gripped our little hammers and began hitting the moles when the bell sounded. Again the key is hitting them on top which will make more of them come out faster. I glanced over and notice the Jew was right behind me in points. I had a choice, I could throw the game and let him win giving him a moment of glory or I could gloat in his face. Winner the machine shouted and lite up.

I turned to Kyle and smiled.

"ha ha ha haha nah nah nah naah nah, I won, you lost!"

I was repeatedly pointing at him trying to get a rise. It worked. He snarled and grabbed a prize and threw it at my face which I didn't catch because I was too busy gloating. This only made me laugh more.

"Don't be such a sore loser Kyle; we can always head over to the balloon pop game, it seems more your speed." I laughed a hardy laugh at using his own words against him.

"Ow ow ow Kyle quit it Jew!"

While I was laughing he grabbed the hammer and started beating me in the head with it. This lasted for several seconds until the game host intervened and ruined our fun. I grabbed the prize he threw at me as we went to find another game to play. He was still playing with his basketball, spinning it on one finger as we walked.

"You certainly know your way with balls"

When I said that he tripped a little and had to hold the ball. His faced flushed at my joke but then he turned to me with a challenging smirk.

"I've had years of practice" and for added affect he slowly rubbed the basketball which sent a pulse straight to my cock.

We left the park with a few more prizes which I made Mr. Thorn carry. It was funny because Kyle didn't even know he came in the park with us and when he saw him he jumped. Serves you right you little tease. I did get him a large prize like he wanted. He got a giant tan teddy bear with a poke-a-dot bow tie. The bear was three times the size of the Jew and even Thorn had trouble carrying it. On the ride home I purposely kept bumping the Jew with my knee. I'm definitely getting enjoyment out of watching him fluster. When he decided he had enough of my teasing he put his hand on my knee and squeezed to keep it in place. Very bold Mr. Broflovski. I helped him carry the prizes to his room. He told me to set the bear in the corner and then he went to the bathroom. I took a look around his room; still the same as yesterday expect now it has reminders of me in it. I grabbed the ball and laid back on the bed. I was tossing it in the air taking in the smell that is known as Kyle. I realized he was watching me from the doorway with a lustful daze and I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

I decide this is the perfect time for me to make my move. He flinched back to life when he saw me move. Painfully slow, I got up from the bed and made my way over to him. My eyes hypnotize him blazing with desire and my smirk playful. I stand just a foot away from him and cock my head to the side. Emerald eyes searched mine with longing and his mouth slightly open begging to be clammed. I softly rest my fingers under this chin, my thumb massaging his bottom lip as I slightly tilt his head up. I lowered my head just short of our lips meeting. I watched his pupils dilate through half lidded eyes.

"Tell me you want this," I whispered pleadingly.

"…yes.."

The word barely left his lips as I claimed what was mine. His lips moved with hesitancy as my dominate ones filled him with ecstasy. My possessive hands seized his hips as his rested on my shoulders. Greed was consuming me and I craved more. With a flick of my tongue over his supple lips, he silently moaned in surprise. I took the initiative and hunted for his tongue. When they met his moan filled the room and he held my shoulders as a lifeline. I was his anchor in waves of pleasure. His moans were a symphony to my ears. I rocked my hips to him and in a blind of passion he threw his head back gasping like a fish for air, melting against my body. His eyes were shut tight as he lost himself to pleasure. I knew this was becoming too much for the Jew and slowed my ministrations to a stop. He slacked against me as his arms wrapped around my neck and he nuzzled my shoulder. I rubbed his back, resting my head in his hair enjoying the embrace never wanting to let go.

Sadly time was short and all good things come to an end.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow"

His reply was a deep sigh as he tightened his arms around my neck. He walked me to the door as I left him with one last lingering kiss. When I entered the limo I rested my head on the back seat with content. Everything was working out great and I got all the answers I needed.

"You sure are taking your time with this one"

I lifted my head to look in the rear view mirror to meet the questioning glance of my driver.

"Good things come to those who wait." I replied with a raise of my brow.

His laughter filled the car as he tried to control himself. I wasn't sure what was so funny. I narrowed my eyes for an explanation.

"And what good things will come about? The end result is the same right, so why wait? Once you get your fill you move on to the next, so tell me what makes this one any different?

I really didn't know myself. This Jew had walked into my life and put some kind of Jew spell on me. The rest of the ride was silent as we pulled up to the mansion. I went straight to my bed to collect on the day's events. It couldn't have gone any better. There was a knock on the door, it was Craig, he didn't look happy.

"Problem"

I noticed he had an envelope in his hand and got up to grab it. I brought it to my desk staring at it. I had an idea who it was from. The envelope was white but it had smears of blood on it. Hesitantly I opened it.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Inside the envelope was a picture of Kyle and I at CVS and over Kyle's body was a giant bloody X. He is fucking back and he saw us together. That son of a bitch! I looked to Craig who was waiting for instructions. I closed my eyes and prayed to god Kyle was going to be ok.

* * *

Kyle POV

I felt like a million bucks and couldn't wait to see what the day had in store. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out the door only to be greeted by a limo and Cartman's body guard leaning on it smoking. When he saw me he flicked his cig and got by the door to open it. When I got in I noticed I was all alone. Cartman wasn't here and I became disappointed.

"Mr. Cartman thought you would like a ride to work instead of taking the smelly bus."

I was sweet to think I was always on his mind.

"That's really nice of him but he didn't have to do that. Thanks mister ah…" shit what was his name?

"You can call me Damien,"

"Thanks Damien,"

The ride was awkward and I noticed he kept glancing at me through the rear mirror.

"You certainly are special one. I've never actually had to protect someone other than Mr. Cartman"

"Protect?"

"Yah ya know, watch and make sure no one fucks with you. None of us ever had to do that."

By us I'm sure he included Craig and Clyde. I felt my heart strings pull; this is all a little much. I'm not a child I can take care of myself. Its bittersweet, it makes me feel like he cares but then it makes me think that he thinks that I am incompetent. We arrived at the office and I made my way to my personal sanctuary. Secretly all day I've been waiting for Cartman to make an appearance but it never happened. I heard a knock and instantly perked up. To my dismay it was the last person I wanted to see.

"Wendy what a nice surprise" I feigned happiness.

"Alright spill Kyle what is going on with you and Eric Cartman?"

I was really dreading this conversation. I had mention to Stan that I was hanging out with Cartman again and of course he had to Wendy. He also told her about our first lunch date too and Wendy not liking being out of the loop has been trying to figure it out. At least Stan was kind enough to warn me that she was going to say something today.

"Look there is really nothing going on. We were just hanging out."

I really didn't want people to know that we were… well I'm not sure what we are he hasn't asked me to be his boyfriend or anything but either way I didn't want anyone to know what happens between us. I didn't want to people to think I was getting special treatment because I was dating the boss and I didn't want people around the office to treat me different either. It could all go south and I don't think Wendy would like the idea either.

"Kyle stop lying to me. Stan told me what happened, are you two sleeping together?"

Don't blush, don't blush. We aren't but the idea was far from unpleasant and when she said that I thought of the dream and that kiss. I never felt so alive when I was in his arms. It was safe and my body was taken to heights that I didn't even know existed. Great now I could feel the blush, time to play it cool.

"No Wendy we are not sleeping together, we are not doing anything together just hanging out. I don't know if you noticed but Mr. Cartman likes to get under people's skin so what Stan said as teasing was really just a way to piss me off. He thinks it is funny."

Which isn't a lie, he does think it's funny to piss me off. Wendy looked at me skeptically.

"Fine if you're not going to tell me anything then I'm going to find out on my own. You better be prepared when I catch you Kyle cause it won't be pretty."

It was said with a promise. I cringed when she slammed the door and at that point made a mental note not to tell Stan anything anymore. The hours went on with nothing else exciting. I had caught up on the work I missed and felt accomplished. I wasn't surprised to find the limo out front again. I smiled as I sat down to the man I thought about all day. Right as I sat down he grabbed my jaw and pulled me into a searing kiss. God it felt good. He broke and started talking in between kissing and nipping my jaw.

"I've been (kiss) thinking (nip) about (nip) this all (long kiss where my ear meets my jaw) day"

So have I. I subconsciously angled my head to give him more room. His chuckle vibrated into my neck.

"How was work did you get everything done?"

I was really hard to reply when he was doing that to my neck.

"I..I did. All caught uuup- ah!"

Whatever he did made my mind blank. He found a sweet spot on my neck and kept sucking and biting. I had trouble focusing and keeping my eyes open.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be distracted"

He bit hard on the spot and I gasped clenching my hands. He continued to lap the area where he bit and before I knew it, we were in front of my apartment. He gave me another departing smooch on the lips but before I got out he grabbed my hand.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you, I'm throwing your office building a… welcome party as a way to say thanks for joining Cartman Enterprise. You can bring anyone you want."

I can bring someone, like as a date or wingman or something? Oh, well I guess it would keep up appearances. Before I could open my mouth to reply he spoke again.

"But of course if no one wants to take your Jew ass, I guess I could accompany you." He rolled his eye but had a devilish smirk.

"Well Mr. Cartman I am high in demand, but since it is so last minute, I would be honored to be in your company."

This game is a lot of fun. His smile grew and he kissed my hand and let go.

"I look forward to our engagement."

As I walked up the stairs he of course had to throw in one last remark.

"Just don't wear any dumb Jew cloths; this party is entertainment not a fucking meeting."

And with that he drove off leaving me on the steps with a smile on my face.

* * *

teaser in this one, who could be after cartman?


	8. Cock Tease

After work I raced home to get ready for the party. When Cartman dropped me off I had gone to the mall to get a new outfit. I ended up getting a solid black, slim cashmere cardigan with a crisp white button down polo underneath. I bought a new pair of dark gray skinny jeans which made my ass look fucking fantastic. I completed the look with a silver Rolex watch and of course a spritz of cologne. Cartman won't be able to resist. There was a loud honk out my door which signaled the arrival of my ride. When I got inside the limo I was surprised to see Clyde smoking a cigar. He took a big puff and breathed in my face chuckling.

"Damn you clean up nice red and the cologne a good choice, boss will like" he teased me.

The car ride was long as Clyde indulged in his cigar blowing it like a chain smoker. I noticed we were in a really nice neighborhood. I gave Clyde an odd glance.

"We got to pick up one more passenger before we party"

When the door open none other than the blonde receptionist walked in and sat on Clyde's lap. She was dressed in a skimpy red dress with matching red lips. Right when she sat on Clyde she gave him an amorous kiss. I sat there fidgeting trying to ignore the passion sitting across from me. When it ended the girl turned to me with a charming smile.

"Hey you're that kid from the interview. Nice to see you again."

If the car ride was long before it was even longer now. Not only did I have to sit with two people I hardly new but I had to sit with two people I didn't know who looked like they were literally having sex on the seat. The girl who I now remember as Bebe straddled Clyde as she grinded making out like they hadn't seen each other in years. During the ride they had smoked more cigars which I learned were Cartman's and pre gamed as they called it which was three glasses of wine. The scene it front of me was disgusting but one of those things were you couldn't look away. When I heard Bebe start to moan I knew I had to get out. I tapped Damien's shoulder eagerly. His eyes glanced at me through the mirror again.

"Can I please move to sit next to you?"

With a nod of his head he pulled over and I jumped to the front of the seat. After I buckled up I rolled the glass window up to separate us from the couple in the back. Thank god and I sighed in content. As the limo rolled up to the venue my mouth dropped. It was a lavish hotel with a huge fountain out front. The inside was even more impressive with a floor that was a see through aquarium. Only Mr. Cartman could afford shit like this. I walked into the area where the party was held and it was filled people I knew and a lot that I didn't. Looks like Cartman invited more than just the branch. I skimmed the room to look for Cartman but it was impossible to find in the sea of people.

"Hey Kyle"

I turned to the voice and saw Stan coming over with drink in hand and with Wendy right behind him.

"Damn look at this place! This guy is out to impress."

He took a gulp of his drink and guided me to the open bar. I ordered a long island ice tea. Stan and Wendy were talking to me about something but I was focused on finding him.

"Kyle who are you looking for?"

She knew who I was looking for, I could see it in her eyes.

"I'm just looking to see who I know. There are a lot of people here way more than our branch."

I took a swig of my drink. I really needed to loosen up and get away from Wendy's onslaught of questions. Sorry Stan.

"Two rum and coke please and one with a twist."

I looked to my right and saw one of the most dazzling men I'd ever seen. He had wild spikey blonde hair and piercing dark blue eyes. He noticed my staring and gave me a glittering smile. I blushed back to my drink for getting caught. Next thing I know he threw his arm around me and invaded my personal space.

"heeey, you must be Kyle, I've heard so much about you! This curly hair is such a giveaway"

"Oh yeah? Umm-"

"I'm Kenny; follow me we're in the VIP area"

There's a VIP area at this kind of party? I turned to Stan and bid farewell as I followed the guy through a sea of people. Suddenly the lights turned off and a spotlight shown to a stage with a microphone. The crowd went silent as Cartman made with way to the mike with drink in hand.

"Thank you all for coming, I know some of you are worried that with a new boss comes big changes. I stand before you with a promise. A promise that I will change for the better. This world is filled with disappointment and failure. It is our job as a business, as corporation to shine through the shadows of fear and past the face value of broken mirrors. It is our job to open the doors to a new way of thinking and innovation. I have purchased your branch, because I know that together we can spread the word for a better tomorrow. Now then lets party!"

Everyone cheered and he took a sip of his drink. The spotlight disappeared and was replaced with colorful strobes and confetti and balloons falling from the sky. Cartman sure knows how to throw a party. I followed Kenny to a secluded room that had about 20 or so people. The room even had its own bar section and waiters were walking around with appetizers.

"Come on dude"

Kenny had grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a small group of people some of which I recognized. Bebe was still sitting on Clyde's lap with a drink in her hand. She was laughing as Clyde rested an arm possessively around her waist. Craig was there too but what shocked me the most was the blonde next to him. It was Tweek from the coffee shop who was twitching in his seat trying not to split what looked to be coffee. Craig had is arm resting on the back of the chair behind Tweek as he was rubbing his shoulder with his thumb. The blonde from the top floor was there as well. He twiddled his hands until he saw Kenny who sat down next to him and handed him one of the rum and cokes. I did notice that the black guy I saw leaving Cartman's office was here with his date. She was also African and next to her was an unfamiliar Hispanic couple. Everyone was laughing and enjoying their date which made me wonder where mine was. All of the sudden there was a swat to my ass. I yelped and turned around to face the famous Mr. Cartman.

"Your ass looks awesome"

"I know" I smirked

He gave me an approving gleam and guided me to sit with the group of people. As I was about to sit I was abruptly pulled into Cartman. He had placed me to sit between his legs and I had to blush not only because the position between his legs but because I could feel the package between them. When we sat down the group turned silent and faced us.

"Kyle you remember some of the people here right? I'm sure you are well acquainted with Craig and Clyde."

He reached behind the couch and pulled out a thin tin case. He opened it and pulled a cigar and smelled it. He passed the tin around and about half of the group grabbed one.

"Fuck yes Cartman these are the best!" exclaimed Kenny.

Cartman lifted his head up and to the side as he blew out a chain of smoke. He offered me a hit from his own but I politely declined. I'm not to big on smoking either. With all my health problems I don't need to add cancer to the list. He shrugged and began to introduce everyone by pointing at them with his cigar.

"You know twitchy over there as Tweek."

When Tweek heard his name he shrieked and Craig gave Cartman a hard look. One thing I noticed with Craig is that if you want to learn what he is thinking you have to look at his eyes; they convey all this emotions.

"This guy over here is Token Black and his ever fabulous wife Nicole."

Nicole giggled and Token smiled at the acknowledgment. He pointed to the Hispanic couple next.

"Over there we got senior Luke Covina and his señorita Maria Sanchez."_*****_

The two raised there glass as a hello.

"Humping Clyde we have Bebe my receptionist and the other blonde from the office here is my personal assistant Butters" Cartman finished as he continued to smoke his cigar.

"Heey Cartman, what about me?!" Kenny gave Cartman the widest eyes and biggest pout I'd ever seen. I had to snicker, it was pretty funny. Cartman however didn't find it as funny as I did.

"And I'm sure you had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Kenny already, poor piece of shit"

I was shocked that Cartman would talk to someone who was so nice that way; actually I wasn't really that surprised but I did give a look. Kenny nonetheless seemed to find his comment comical.

"Shut up you stupid fuck, I'll have you know that Kyle and I are now best friends, we even shared a drink and had a _private_ conversation together."

When he said my name his voice lowered and his expression turned lustful. Cartman did not appreciate this, his free hand lay possessively on the center of my leg and squeezed. He and Kenny seemed to have a stare off, having a silent talk. Kenny was the first to break as he blinked and leaned towards Butters taking a hit.

"Okay Cartman" he laughed.

As the night continued, the group rambled on about business and other things I had no idea about. I was actually enjoying myself, these people were really inviting. I had gotten comfortable and rested against Cartman, his body was really cozy. I had been nursing a beer when I began to feel his hand move on my leg. It slid down to my knee and back toward my body just a little bit. He did this a couple times and every time he slid his hand back towards me it was getting closer and closer to my crotch. When it finally rested right between where my leg and crotch met he gave a hard squeeze. I filled my lungs with enough air to make a balloon pop, I resisted the urge to whimper and I froze against his body. His chest rumbled as he laughed at my reaction. Fucking asshole thought this was funny. I placed my hand over his and removed it to a lower area of my leg.

"Well everyone I must attend to my other guests."

Cartman got up to leave to the other party holding my hand all the way to the doorway. He gave me a heated kiss before he disappeared into the crowd of people. I decided this was the best time to meet up with Stan and Wendy again. I found them still sitting at the bar. There was a group of people circling them and cheering. as I got closer I saw Stan was doing one of those beer funnel things. When he finished he threw the thing on the table and stood up with his fists in the air. Great, Stan is kind of a douche when he drinks like that. I sauntered on over and take a seat next to him.

"Dude Kyle you have got to do this!" I can see the unfocuseness in his eyes.

"Kyle, where have you been? You have been gone for over an hour; did you meet up with Mr. Cartman?"

Shut up Wendy.

"I ran into him but he went off to see other people so I just mingled around." I shrugged.

"psst, psst, Kyle! Dooo thiisss!"

Stan was poking and prodding me with the stupid funnel.

"Wendy please get Stan to stop, you know he won't listen to me when he is like this."

"Actually, Kyle I think you should do it, your lips are lose when you're drunk"

God damn it Wendy you are making it really hard for me not to tell you off. As I was about to retort Cartman came up and threw his arm around Stan.

"Damn dude that was fucking awesome!"

He must of saw me walk over to Stan and watch him finish the funnel. You never let me leave your sight do you Mr. Cartman? Stan gave him a high five and pointed to me.

"I'm trying to get this idiot to do it but he is being too much of a pussy."

Really, really Stan? That's Cartman's favorite thing to call me other than Jew. Cartman roared with laughter as he slapped his knee'

"Damn Jew, even your friend knows"

"Fuck off Cartman; I don't have to do it if I don't want to!"

There was I twinkle in his eye and I knew something bad was about to happen.

"True, you don't have too, but a real man would rise to the challenge, here I'll show ya"

He grabbed the bong from Stan's hand and walked over to the bar.

"Filler up boy!"

I didn't see how many went in there but I could tell it was a lot. He gave the funnel to Stan as he got on his knees. He put the hose to his mouth and gave Stan the thumbs up and looked at me. I had to say, seeing Cartman on his knees was such a sight and with the hose in his mouth as he swallowed… well you can image what I was thinking. Before I knew it the crowd went wild and Cartman stood up and gave a bow. His glare was challenging as he handed me the hose. I really didn't want to do this but I couldn't let Cartman win and I wanted to prove to him I wasn't a pussy. Hesitantly I took the hose and held it with both hands to my mouth. I was shaking with fear and adrenaline. Cartman offered to hold the funnel and gave me supportive nod.

"Alright Jew get ready"

I nodded my head for it to start. As the beer rushed in me I gagged and choked a little out.

"Swallow bitch!" Cartman commanded.

I shuddered and began to swallow as fast as I could. When I finished I threw the hose at the ground and violently coughed. Jesus Christ I feel shitty. Once I recovered I saw Cartman lending me a hand with a pleased smile. That smile sent butterflies to my stomach… or maybe that was the beer. I wobbled over to the bar to steady myself.

'Don't throw up, don't throw up' I thought.

Cartman came over to rub my back but I did not want anyone to touch me right now.

"Get away from me"

He looked hurt as he took a step back. After a minute I lifted my head and looked him in those chocolate eyes.

"I'm NOT a pussy" I smirked.

The playful glint was back as he smiles.

"I can tell Jew, I'm speechless"

Those words made proud. It takes a lot to make Cartman speechless.

"Well I must be going, so many people to see, I'm sure beauty and the beast here can take care of your drunken ass"

He pointed over to where Stan and Wendy were and I knew he was referring to Stan as the beauty. Cartman had told me before that he thought Wendy was a bitch. I'm not sure why he hasn't gotten rid of her if he doesn't like her but I think it is because she is good at her job. When Wendy left she tried getting me to spill the beans and this time I actually called her a bitch and told her to fuck off. Stan did not approve and after proving his masculinity they left somewhere else.

So here I am sitting alone drunk as hell and I feel like I fucking own the world. I'm sitting here delighted as the world is a blur of color and motion. I shift my sight around the room and see the man I so desperately need right now. Even in my state he is the clearest thing and I feel the drool falling out of my mouth as our eyes meet. He gives me what I believe is an amused skeptical look and all I can do is giggle and wave. He does a slight raise of his drink to acknowledge me. As he does this, this dumb ass bitch has the nerve to put her hand on his chest and lean in close to whisper in his ear. And Cartman being the charmer that he is, just laughs and acts like everything was okay. Oh fuck no, nothing is ok about that, he is mine! I got up and made my way over. When I got there I pushed that bitch into her groupies. There were gasps and laughs and Cartman had this look on his face like he got stung by a jellyfish from my actions.

"Fuck off bitch! Fuck off all you stupid sluts!" I pointed to all of them and everyone else who was watching."And you!"

I turned around and pointed to Cartman. I hobbled closer to him and seethed right in his face.

"You…you are mine!"

I grabbed his shirt and forced our lips to meet.

* * *

Cartman POV

The room became incredibly quiet and the music stopped with all eyes on us. I stood there shocked and unresponsive as the Jew continued to kiss me. I pushed him off when he finished and he steadied himself and laughed. His laugh was the only sound in the room until it turned to retching. The fucking dumbass emptied the entire contents of his stomach all over himself and my shoes.

"SECURITY!"

Not a second after I yelled Damien came and dragged the Jew away as another came to clean my shoes and the mess. I straightened my tie and snapped my fingers in the air. At my command the music started again and everyone had slowly found their voice. The party continues as I made my way to meet Damien and the Jew. I was irritate and noticed Kenny give me a nervous glance as I left the room. The Jew was a fucking mess as I found him being held up by Thorn in the hotel hallway. He was laughing as he tumbled into the wall trying get out of Damien's grasp as we walked the hall. Eventually I just decided to throw him over my shoulder and carry him myself.

"You…( gross burp) have a nice ass Cartman"

I am going to beat the shit of him. I opened the door to the hotel room and pushed him inside. The Jew flew into the wall and held himself as he laughed like a hyena.

"You fucking idiot! What the hell were thinking kike?!"

The Jew's laughing slowly ceased and he lifted his head to look at me. He was long gone as I gazed into those green jewels. I almost felt bad, almost. I kept my gaze hard as I nodded for Damien to stand outside the door. I was just me and the Jew now. His eyes were full of sadness as he stood there covered in puke and whimpering.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Cartman…Cartman…you're, I thought you were mine?" he slured

Pathetic, absolutely pathetic. He tried to lift his hand as if to touch me but it looked like it was too heavy. I could feel my rage turn feral. Did this fucking Jew thought he owned me? Claimed me? He has another thing coming; I am not one to be owned. I am the owner round here. I stomped up to him and got right in his face. His unfocused eyes widened and glazed with uncertainty while he shaked.

"You think you fucking own me huh?! Wrong! I am the boss, I am the master, I **own** you! YOU ARE MINE!"

I thrust my hips into his, breaking the buttons on his shirt and tossed it on the floor. I kept thrusting with ferocity as his body curved off the wall submitting to my touch. I could see the sweat on his brow as I felt him growing hard. I grabbed him off the wall and shoved him on the bed. He landed with a groan and legs spread.

"C…Cartman…" he groaned and withered on the bed.

I dove between his legs pinning his arms to his side as I gave few hard thrusts. His eyes were closed in ecstasy and his whole body started to perspire with need. I unbuttoned his pants and threw them over my shoulder. I was blinded my rage and need to dominate. The Jew laid there taking everything I did to him. I began to roll my hips tantalizingly slow as he begged like a bitch in heat for more. When our cocks met through the fabrics I could feel the wetness of pre-cum dripping threw his tented jeans.

"Yeesss" I hissed, it felt so good. With every assault I could feel him pulsate. "Give into me Kyle (pant, pant) I control you!"

His body tried to buck but I held him down tight. He will not get anything until I decide. I pushed my hips forward as hard as I could and stayed there. Our bodies pressed against one another so hard it was almost painful. His hips gave shallow thrusts to continue the pleasurable friction which only made mine push them forcibly down more into the bed.

"Aah! Yeess!" he slowly opened his eyes "…Cartman…."

And that's when the world hit me like a ton of bricks. Those eyes were confused, pained and worst of all fearful. I could only stare at them in a trance as his whimper awoke me from my thoughts. I was hurting him, I was going to take him on this hotel bed and leave him like some fucking date-rape victim. I lessened the pressure off his body and released his arms. His form went slack as he laid there staring at the ceiling through half lidded eyes dazed.

"Fucking Jew" I whispered.

I have never felt this before: remorse, guilty. I've done many different people in many different states and never cared enough to stop, to cease my own pleasure. It brought a sour taste to my mouth. My mind flashed back to all the feelings this Jew caused me and all the memories we share, even though short. They were the best I'd ever had and I could only think that this Jew would be the most amazing being I could share these feelings with. I'm going to be sick. I sat back on the bed trying to decide to go through with this or not. We were both hard and craved release and he was so close. Fuck! I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them I looked down at his wet boxers and bit my lip hard. I grabbed one of his hands and slowly brought it closer to my dick.

Well, both of us don't need to be blue balled.

* * *

Kyle POV

I woke with the most intense pains. They were everywhere, my head, my arms and even… my nether regions were sore. I brought my hand up to rub my face and clear my vision. When I came into focus, I was met with the worst awareness. I was alone, in someone else's bedroom, no idea where I was and worst of all I was not wearing my own boxers.

* * *

*****Luke Covina and Maria Sanchez are from the episode Cartman Finds Love. they are the Hispanic couple that cartman locked in the school together. i needed more straight couples and figured these two will work. they might make another appearance but don't count on it.


	9. Unpunished

Kenny POV

Shit, I had left the VIP area with Butters to mingle with the other guests. I am a social butterfly after all and Butters is always up for meeting new people. The scene that occurred was not pretty. We were sitting and the bar chatting it up and all of the sudden there was gasps and screaming. I looked over to see poor little Kyle making a fool out of himself… and Cartman. This could not end well. It was hard to see but the room had stilled leaving everyone to hear what happened. I was able to catch a glimpse of a shocked Cartman and hear the vomiting sounds of I assumed to be Kyle.

"SECURITY!"

Cartman's voice roared through the quietness and I saw Damien dragging the red head away. Great, there was spite in Cartman's face; he does not like to be humiliated. He caught my gaze and I knew however he was going to deal with Kyle was not going to be pleasant.

"Kenny-" Butters had seen the look too and placed his hand on my arm seeking comfort. I looked at him and placed my own hand over his. I gave him a kiss on the head and stood up.

"Don't worry Butters I'm going to make sure Cartman doesn't do anything…regrettable."

This seemed to reassure him, and I went to follow the Cartman. When I reached the end of the hall I saw Damien standing outside the door. Shit Cartman, you know you should not be alone with him if your pissed! I raced up to Damien and heard no noise coming from the room, double shit!

"Damien, you need to let me in there now! You know Cartman can **not** be alone with him like that!"

Damien gave me a knowing look. He's aware of Cartman's problems but he also has to do what Cartman tells him and Cartman told him not to let anyone in. I heard a thump and I knew I had to get in there.

"Damien, if you want to have to worry about burying a body tonight you better let me in!"

That did it, Damien's eyes widened a fraction and he stepped aside. I threw the door open and the scene I was greeted with was… better than I thought it would be. On the floor clothes covered in puke lay scattered and there on the bed laid a very sick, horny looking Kyle and Cartman who appeared to be petrified. I slowly made my way over to the pair. When I got closer I saw Cartman's face. His eyes were distant and scared and his frown was thin. He had Kyle's hand extremely close to his hard on but it was resting on his leg as he rubbed Kyle's hand.

"Cartman?" I started "Cartman, I know what you're thinking but you don't want to do this."

"I know" his voice was small and barely above a whisper.

I glanced over to Kyle. He was just laying in his boxers looking defeated. His body didn't seem to have any signs of trauma or damage. You really are a lucky bastard Kyle. Craig was not kidding when he said Cartman was truly infatuated with you. There have been times were it took me and Damien to pull Cartman off someone for just as simple as bumping into him.

"Cartman, why don't you go clean up, I'll watch over Kyle."

Cartman obeyed and left to the bathroom without a word. I occupied the space Cartman had left. I heard the shower run and sighed. Kyle groaned next to me and put a hand to his head. His eyes closed and he swallowed as if to keep something down. I went to the fridge and pulled out a cold water. I poured some on one of the hotel's washcloths and started wiping the sweat off his body. His body twitched and lifted into the washcloth.

"Cartman," he moaned.

I had to chuckle little Kyle is just as smitten, too bad he doesn't know the truth. I wonder if he would stay if he knew what Cartman really was. It was hard to say. I heard the bathroom door click open and in the steam stood Cartman, hair wet and watching us uncharacteristically. This is when Cartman is the scariest to be around because he gives no clue to what he is thinking. He just gave Kyle a dead stare, immobilized.

"Is he…is he ok?"

His voice was gravelly; this was not the Cartman I was used to.

"He'll be fine," I waved my hand with the washcloth dismissively. "Just a little roughed up and probably going to be sick all night"

Cartman hummed in response and strode over like a he was sneaking up on a small animal. He reached the bed never taking his gaze off the Jew.

"We should get him cleaned up a little before we go home" I offered.

He nodded his head and we carried him to the shower. We left him in his boxers and ran the water cold. The cold water would surely help to sober him up and to help with the flagpole in his pants. We wrapped him in one of the big fluffy hotel towels and placed him on the couch. Cartman sat next to him continuing to stare. I pulled out my phone and dialed for my lil candy. On the second ring he picked up.

"Kenny! Wha… what happened? Is Kyle ok? Are you ok?"

His voice was filled with worry and I could only snicker at his unbinding need to make sure everyone is safe.

"He is fine Buttercup, we all are, just a close call is all but hey I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course Kenny anything!" his voice jubilant.

Butters arrived with the items I told him to get, a bucket, a bag and a warm blanket. We wrapped Kyle in the blanket put his clothes in the bag and got in the limo. Butters sat next to me with worry looking at Kyle. Kyle himself was laying down on his side with his head resting on Cartman's lap. Cartman was petting his curly hair as he stared at the ground.

"Oh Hamburgers! I think he is about to be sick!"

Kyle started to dry heave and cough. Cartman reached for the bucket and placed it on his lap as well. He assisted Kyle in sitting up and holding his curls back as the contents of his stomach emptied. Slowly Cartman rested Kyle's head on his shoulder as continued to massage his shoulder. Kyle squeezed his eyes tight and nuzzled into Cartman's shoulder and groaned.

"Cartman" Kyles voice was small and pleading.

Kyle threw up a total of 6 times on the way home, the bucket was filled. Butters was saying we should take him to the hospital but the rest of knew he'd be fine if he just rested. Cartman carried him bridal style to one of the spare bedrooms in his house. Before he put him in bed Cartman had given him a pair of his boxers to wear and tucked him into bed. He kissed the ginger on the head and locked the door. We didn't want him to roam around the house drunk in the middle of the night.

I followed Cartman to the living area and he collapsed on the couch with his face hidden in his hands. I started to pour myself a glass of wine and then one for Cartman. When I extended the drink to him he lifted his head and snarled. He slapped the drink out of my hand and it shattered on the title floor. I gave him a quizzed look as he began to storm angrily around the room.

"God Damn it, God Damn it Kenny!"

I let him throw his little tantrum as I began to swirl and find the contents of my drink interesting. He cooled down and stared into the distance through the large window.

"You should be proud of yourself ya know. You didn't beat the shit out of him or worse."

Cartman new I was referring to forcing himself onto Kyle. He would have regretted that decision forever and Kyle would have left from his life.

"I wanted to" he whispered

"But you didn't which means…?" I was trying to make him fill in the blanks.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Kenny, I'm going to bed"

I was shut down. Cartman can at least identify the answer but he doesn't want to acknowledge it. It's a start I thought as I took a swig. I chatted with the butler as he cleaned up the mess as I finished my drink. In Cartman's house I have my own personal room since I pretty much live here. Just as I was about to open my door, I saw Cartman slip out of Kyles room and walk down the opposite end of the hallway.

"You know exactly what it means Cartman," I said to myself and went to bed

* * *

Kyles POV

I jumped out of the bed which was a bad idea. My head throbbed with the intensity of a hammer hitting it. I shut my eyes and rubbed my temples with vigor. God damn my head is killing me. I made my way to the door only to find it locked, great. On the door happened to be a taped envelope. I opened it up to find a note and a key. In beautiful cursive handwriting the note said:

'Brush your teeth before you go walking around the house there is one under the sink.'

That sounded like a good idea. I tasted the roof of my mouth and it tasted like stale beer and stomach acid. Ew, did I throw up last night? I tried to replay the events in my head from last night but everything was fuzzy. The last thing I remember was Stan and Wendy leaving me alone and I think Cartman was there, I don't know. After I brushed my teeth and got that nasty taste out of my mouth I pasted a mirror and stopped. My skin looked paler then usual and my eyes had deep bags. Before I left the room I found a blanket on the ground and wrapped it around my body, I didn't want to leave the room only in boxers.

The hallway was long and filled with doors. I had followed it out to the main foyer and looked around.

"You're up, good; I was just coming to get you"

I turned around to see Craig eyeing my attire. I blushed and laughed nervously.

"Where are we?"  
"Boss's house follow me"

Cartman's house? figures. He walked past me into the other room and I had to jog to catch up to him.

"So where is Cartman?"

"That's your first question, you're not worried why your naked?"

"I'm not naked I have underwear on!"

"Whatever"

We had stopped in what t appeared to be the kitchen. Danm this room was bigger than my whole apartment. Everything was high end and state of the art. There was a long high top counter with bar chairs and sitting in one was Kenny reading the newspaper. I had turned to Craig to see that he had already snuck away; he sure is a quiet one. I wrapped the blanket tighter and went to sit next to I sat down he turned to me with a cheeky smile.

"Well if it isn't the life of the party! Morning sunshine"

He tugged on my cheek as I swatted his hand away an annoyance. He just laughed; I think this guy likes annoying just as much as Cartman.

"So how ya feeling this morning? Looking at you attire, you clearly had a good night hmm?"

he insinuating? Did I sleep with someone? Was it Cartman? Aw crap this isn't good.

"wha…what happened last night? I don't remember anything."

Kenny gave me a sad smile and folded the newspaper to the front paper. Shocked didn't described what I was feeling. There in black and white was a picture of Cartman carrying me wrapped in the same blanket to his car and his face didn't look happy. I can only imagine what it looks like now.

"Fuck…I…did we?... Jesus"

I grasped the side of my head praying this was a nightmare but it wasn't.

"Hello chap would you care for something to eat?"

I looked up at the new voice. It was a young blonde with medium length hair and bright blue eyes. His frame was petite kind of like mine but maybe not as boney and he wore what looked to be a butler suit which I am assuming is what he is. Seriously Cartman, even at home you have blonde men working for you?

"I'm sure you would love something to suck up all that bev, maybe a spot of tea too?"

"Tea, tea sounds nice, thank you"

"Righty ho!"

He returned with a steamy cup of ginger root to help sooth my stomach. Let me tell you, as the liquid poured down my throat it was the most amazing feeling. I slowly sipped my drink and savored every sip.

"Oh, by the way, sir Broflovski, your cloths are in the wash, they will be spic and span if a few"

So that's where they are.

"Thank you-?"

"You may call me Pip, I am Mr. Cartman's house keeper."

I smiled as he went back to the kitchen. I looked down at my tea and frowned.

"Kenny… does Cartman hate me now?"

He put down the paper again and looked unsure how to answer.

"I wouldn't say hate but he isn't very happy."

"I see"

It wasn't the best answer but at least he didn't hate me. I should probably talk to him, to try fixing my mistakes.

"If you want to talk to him he is in his study, its down the hall and to the left."

It's like Kenny read my mind I thanked him and left to find my doom. I stood outside the door wondering if this was a good idea. Well it was now or never. I knocked on the door and opened it slowly, just enough to peak my head in. Inside was Butters sitting in a chair with papers and across from him in the oak desk was Cartman. Cartman was leaned over in the middle of writing something and when I opened the door I could only see his eyes glaring at me through the strands of hair that covered over his face. He did not look happy to see me. He slowly rose, sitting straight up to his full height and stared me down. I looked at the floor in submission.

"Butters leave us alone"

Butters rubbed his knuckles nervously looking back and forth between me and Cartman.

"Now Butters"

Butters yelped and ran out of the room leaving me and Cartman alone. I still just stared at the floor as he waited for me to speak. He gave up waiting and sighed.

"Look at me"

I didn't, I couldn't, I was afraid of what I would see.

"I said look at me Mr. Broflovski"

Shit we are back to formalities. Without raising my head I lifted my gaze to him. This felt oddly familiar to the first time I met him. My body started to shiver and I couldn't tell if it was because of him or because it was cold; probably the latter. Both his elbows were on his desk and his hands were folded in the air. Behind his hands , his nose rested on top as his eyes observed me a scowl.

"Do you know what you did?"

His voice was firm and almost unnoticeably I shook my head side to side. His eyes narrowed over the top of his hands.

"I see well let me inform you Mr. Broflovski."

I heard the screech of his chair as he stood up and shut my eyes at the sound; my head still hurts like a bitch. I didn't even have to open them to know he was standing right in front of me. I could feel his presences.

"First you had the never to push a women and degrade her by calling her a slut, I'll have you know that that pissed me off more than you could ever know"

His voice was low and I cringed as he said the last part.

"And finally you kissed me and puked all over yourself."

He started to circle me like a shark, his eyes screaming murder. He placed his hand firmly on my shoulder and as he moved to circle me dragged across my back, over my shoulder and rested around my neck. My pulse quickened as the hand slid up my neck and held firmly around under my jaw, lifting my head to look at him. I still had my eyes closed shut and could feel tears pricking at the edges.

"You also ruined my shoes but you know what pissed me off the most?"

His hand started to tighten and I whimpered in protest. By this point I was visibly shaking waiting for him to fire me or strangle me or whatever he was going to do.

"You had the brilliant idea to declare that** I** belong to **you**"

He paused for what I'm sure was dramatic affect, it worked. He raised his voice to yell.

"I do not belong to anybody, do you understand, anyone! Know your place Jew because if you want anything out of this, you belong to me! Got it?!"

Tears escaped, as he talked his hand pressed tighter and tighter. It was getting hard to breath and I let out a choked sob. When a tear fell off my face it landed on his hand and the grip around my neck loosened. Eventually he removed his hand from my neck until it found a new object to grip; the blanket. Slowly he draped it off my shoulders until it fell to the floor. So here I am, a hot mess standing before Mr. Cartman bare chested, in his boxers crying like a baby. I felt exposed, the loss of heat from the blanket made me shiver even more. What made it worse is that he just stood there watching me unfold. His warm hand placed itself on my lower back while the other on the back of my head, both pulling me into him. I gave in and embraced the comfort. I sobbed into his chest as he rubbed my back.

"I'm…I'm sorry" I choked out.

"Ssshh, ssshh… relax."

We stayed like that till I calmed down. I have to say, it felt nice being held like this, even if I did look like a little kid crying to his mommy. To my defense, it's been a rough 14hrs and i still haven't taken my insulin yet.

"Ya know… something like this can not go unpunished."

I tensed against him; I knew this was too easy. Cartman is an unconventional type; I can only imagine how he will get me back.

"But we will worry about that later. Let's get you some clothes."

We walk hand in hand to the laundry room were Pip takes my clothes out of the dryer. I love when clothes are fresh out of the dryer, they are always so warm and cozy. I changed in the laundry room and handed Cartman back his underwear.

"It was pretty sexy to see you walk around in my underwear." he snickered

I flushed and playfully slapped him on the arm. At some point are play fighting turning to a full make out session. The underwear was long forgotten as are tongues danced and our hands tangled in one another.

"Ooo look a souvenir, think he'll ever wash these?"

We both turned and jumped to see Kenny casually leaning on the doorway holding up the pair of Cartman's underwear like a prize and Butters standing next to him blushing, not sure what to say. Cartman was ready to explode.

"KENNY!"

Kenny just laughed and ran away with the underwear like a little kid.

"Get back here you piece of shit!"

Cartman stormed after him and Butters and I could only laugh.

* * *

It was Monday and everyone was whispering about the events that happened at the party. Cartman had sent out an email that no one was supposed to talk about it or say anything to me but we all knew that would only do so much. Every time I saw Wendy she would either give me a sly smile or an angry scowl. She didn't like the idea that I was "sleeping with the boss" is what she called it even though I explained to everyone that nothing happened. The staff was called for a meeting to discuss contracts and the new rules. As Cartman sat on one of the desks explaining, Butters passed out a designated manila envelope to everyone in the room. The envelope had each of our names on it and was filled with paperwork and contracts. I noticed for some reason mine looked a little thicker than the others. When I got off the bus I threw my bag on the floor as I enter the door to my apartment. I'm back to taking the bus to work, Cartman has been kind of distance from me since the incident. We still text but not like before, I think I really fucked up.

I heated up some leftovers and figured I might as well go over the contract and shit. I pulled out the first packet and skimmed through it. Being that my mom wanted me to be a lawyer I know what to look for and I highlight loopholes that I find. For the first year of college I studied to be one. I didn't like it but I wanted to make my mom proud. Even through childhood she would get me books to read about law firm. As you can see, pleasing my mother can only go so far. I eventually had a sit down with her and told her I was going in another direction, she was not happy, not at all. When I told her I wanted to go into accounting she just through her arms up in defeat and informed me about what a disappointment I was. My favorite is when she compares me to my little brother Ike, he is a prodigy. Everything is just a bonus on the disappointment list ever since I told my family I was gay, that was a nightmare My mom had sent me to camps and talk to the rabbi but I knew what I was and excepted it, maybe one day she will too.

I signed my life away and moved onto the next one which was about pay, time off, benefits, things like that. I put that in the done pile and noticed a peculiar packet. Inside the envelope was a black hardcover, binded stack of papers I pulled it out and studied it. The first paper had my name on it in fancy lettering and underneath it said terms of engagement. Did everybody get this book? I found my answer on the second page. It was like a legal agreement of dating Eric Cartman. I guess that makes sense he is a big time CEO and if he was to get sued or his partner decided to spill secrets about him and his company he would be in trouble.

As I read on I found it was more complex than that. The document talked about more personal aspects about the relationship. Like how Cartman can control how I eat, what I wear, when I work out and pretty much all my freedoms. I knew this guy was controlling but seriously? Then it got to the more exciting part, sex. It basically described that I would be on the receiving end of pleasure and Cartman would fuck me till my heart's content. That started to make me shift in my seat. The document went on to talk about all the things Cartman would do, bondage, suspension, role play and a bunch of other stuff I never heard about. Clearly I was going to have to do my own research. Is this why he's been distant because he figured this document would do all the talking? Well that isnt going to work for me; I will not be controlled like some sort of pet. I took out my phone and dialed my soon to be lovers number. He picked on the first ring.

"So, I got your 'terms of engagement' it's quite an interesting read."

"I'm glad you think so, did you find everything to your liking?" he sounded smug.

"Actually, that's why I called. There are things that I find not to my standard."

"I see well why don't we meet and I can assure you that everything in there is there for a reason."

An hour later Cartman appeared at my door with Butters who had a briefcase.

"Why is Butters here isn't this like a personal thing?" I questioned.

"It is a personal thing that's why he is here, he is my personal assistant. Who do you think typed up the contract anyways?"

I looked to Butters in astonishment. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders and started pulling out papers from the briefcase. Cartman made himself comfortable on my couch.

"So what's up?"

I looked to Butters nervously, I really didn't want to discuss my relationship in front of someone else.

"Well, umm pretty much the first couple of sections… I … umm don't think you need to control every aspect of my life."

"That's the point Jew, you don't have to think I do all the thinking for you and you just enjoy the ride."

"I like having a say in my life Cartman, I don't eat a lot of sweets and I set my own schedule and do you really think I need a trainer? How thin do you want me to be? "

He looked bored and turned to Butters.

"You see this, Butters? You give a Jew something great and he always has to find something wrong with it"

"That's another thing I'm not going to sit here and let you belittle me. You said it yourself that I don't take shit from people and certainly not going to take it from you."

"Alright, alright." He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "One thing at a time, I know you have diabetes and you are a kosher boy, and I have taken that all in to affect, but the eating thing goes along with the workout. You need to eat a lot to be able to exercise and its not to keep you skinny if you lost any more weight you'd be invisible, the workout it to keep your stamina up. My partner needs a lot of energy to keep up with me."

There was a glint in his eye and he was waiting for me to retaliate. I guess when he put it into perspective it made sense but I still didn't like it. He could see the hesitation on my face and I saw that Butters was writing all my concerns down.

"Have you given any thoughts to the _other_ sections?"

"Well I…ah… don't know…" it was an honest answer. I really didn't know what I like in the bedroom.

"You don't know? Well what do you like? We can build on that."

I glanced over to Butters again and really didn't want to have this conversation in front of him, I could feel my face heating up.

"I'm not going to talk about this in front of Butters."

I'm standing my ground on this one, it's not happening. Cartman gave me a skeptical gaze.

"Butters go sit in the car"

With that, Butters left without a word, and then there were two. My face was a tomato and I was looking everywhere but him.

"So tell me Kyle, what have you done?"

Now I really don't want to have this conversation with him.

"Umm….well…I have kissed of course and-"

Cartman cut me off before I could finish. He looked like a train was about to hit him.

"You're a fucking virgin! Jesus Christ I knew you inexperience but seriously?! Seriously?! Kyle please tell me it's not true."

Yep this is why I didn't want to have this talk, it's so embarrassing. He took my silence as a yes.

"No wonder your such an up-tight Jew, you're not waiting till marriage are you?"

That was a respectable question good little Jewish boys are supposed to wait to have sex till marriage but clearly I'm not one of those.

"No, no it's just never really… I just haven't found anyone to do that with."

Semi-honest answer, the people who I dated lost interest in me. Will Cartman lose interest in me too? The thought made me sad. I heard a sigh and saw Cartman was freaking out and running his hand through his hair.

"Ok look, if your interested I'll give you a preview of the many pleasures that are to come."

"A preview? The hell that mean?"

Cartman went from freaking out to looking like the devil himself. His eyes darkened and he had that predatory smirk again; I kind of liked that look.

"My dear Jew, you know exactly what it means" he tilted his head to the side. "But we will take baby steps, nothing extreme and no full on sex tonight, just baby steps."

I was getting anxious and shifted my weight on my feet. I glanced to the door.

"What about Butters?"

"He can wait, unless I can stay the night?"

The thought of the Eric Cartman staying at my house sent shivers down my spine. I wish I would have saw this coming. I would have cleaned, changed the sheets, and filled the fridge and a bunch of other stuff. He is still waiting for my answer.

"If you want… I don't mind I suppose."

My answer pleased him. He quickly got out his phone and put it to his ear.

"Go home butters I'm staying."

He closed his phone waiting for no response.

"Lead the way Jew."

Right as we entered the doorway he grabs me into a searing kiss. His hands trace my body as if he is trying to memorize every part. He breaks the kiss and steps back licking his lips. He takes off his shirt throwing it carelessly on the ground. He moves his body to sit on the bed, back to the head board and legs spread. I stood there unsure what to do.

"Take off your clothes Jew."

I could feel the heat returning to my cheeks as he watched me intensely remove each item of clothing. I hesitated when I reached my boxers, no one has ever seen me like this, so vulnerable.

"Take them off Kyle" his voice is low.

I hesitantly lowered them to the ground and step out. I feel the need to cover myself but resist. Cartman is gazing at my body like a hungry wolf.

"Come here"

He stretches out his arms, inviting me to sit between his legs. When my back touched his I shiver from the contact. He starts running his hands up and down my arms while kissing the side oh my neck. I feel my cock twitch when one of his hands begins to slide down my chest feeling each curve of my muscles. My sharp intake of breath lets him know that he is getting to me.

"I've been waiting to touch you like this for so long" he whispers in my ear.

I closed my eyes softly, resting the back of my head on his shoulder enjoying his ministrations. My legs are pressed against him and they tense when his hand grazes over my hips. His hands are now teasing me, massaging the top of my legs his thumbs resting on my inner thighs.

"Relax Kyle,"

I'm a puppet at his command as my muscles wither against him. His chuckle vibrates his body. I can feel myself begin to harden and my breathing is coming out in shaky breathes.

"Kyle"

I moan at the way he says my name, I can feel the vibrations from his throat through on my ear. His neck cranes and he begins to lick and nibble on said ear. My eyes are still shut loving these new sensations. I didnt even notice one of his hands leave my leg until it held my member.

"Fuck"

The shout came out in a strangled cry. The feeling of my own hand couldn't compare to someone else's warm hand stroking me. My body began to twist and tense not knowing how to react.

"Kyle trust me, I'm going to please you, just relax"

Cartman's soft spoken, modulated voice causes my body to mold against, relinquishing control to him. His strokes became faster and my hands clench his jeans as my hips started to buck nearing completions. I was so close; I almost didn't want to come just to extend the pleasure. My head was lolling around on his shoulder as I moaned and grunted. His other hand began tweaking and twirling my nipples.

"kommen für mich Kyle"

My body began to lift and arch on its own accord at hearing Cartman's voice ringing in my ear. The way he spoke German always had an effect on me

"Come for me"

At his command my body convulsed and white flashed before my eyes. I withered panting against him and my seed covered his hand. He chuckled again and I felt him move. I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. He examined his hand and slowly brought it to his mouth. I watched him with curious eyes. His eyes met mine and he tantalizing licked the mess from his hand savoring the flavor. My eyes dilated and I could feel my arousal coming back to life. It was too much though, I began to feel my eye begin to shut wishing for sleep

"No, no no Jew"

Effortlessly he flipped me on my back like a rag doll. I lifted my head to look at him in confusion.

"I'm not done with you yet"

It was foreshadow of more to come as his lips met mine his hands were running my body again. His lips moved from my mouth, down my neck and sucked on my nipple. I arched in want.

"Cartman." The word barely left my mouth

His kisses moved down the middle of my torso until he was hovering over my dick.. My breathing began to pick up again and I could feel his hot breath sending tingles through my body. One of his hands rested on my hip while the other fondled my balls. I was ready to cummin right then and there.

"I'm going to make you crave my touch by the end of this"

My body trembled as something firm but wet touched the head of my member. Cartman was licking the pre cum off my shaft like it was an ice cream cone. I couldn't help but submit to him. If this is what he meant in the document sign me up. Suddenly, my length was surrounded by his warm mouth.

"Gah…Cartman…yeeess…" I hissed

His chuckle vibrated around me adding intensity to the feeling. His head bobbed with ferocity and I was ready to explode.

"Cartman!"

I called out his name as I came a second time only I didn't. I lifted my head again to look at Cartman. He was giving me that evil look again and not sucking me off like he was.

"I told you that you would not go unpunished."

I gazed down at myself and saw that Cartman had squeezed my shaft between his forefinger and thumb preventing my release. I threw my head back in annoyance.

"Cartman please no"

My plea was ignored I felt myself coming down from my high until he started to jack me off with his hand again. I was begging him to let me come this time only to be denied once again.

"You will never embarrass me again!" he growled

My body was contorting with need longing release. The pressure was building up inside me and I could feel tears again. Once again I was at my peak and he prevented me again. I thought this torture was never going to stop.

"Beg for my forgiveness Kyle"

Is he crazy this is not what I signed up for?

"..no…" my retaliation was weak

"Beg for release"

"ahh…gah…Please Cartman… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…please forgive me!"

I was too much to handle, I felt like I was going to explode. He showed mercy on me and began to suck me off again. Not soon after was I granted my release and came right in his mouth. He slurped every last drop lifting his head to look at me licking his lips.

My body was dead weight. I probably looked dead if it wasn't for the rise and fall of my chest. If I thought the last orgasm was good this one held no competition. All that built up pressure raced out of me and I saw white again and my body felt liked it arched to a full c. I couldn't move anything and my head fell to its side. I managed to open my eyes to see spots and Cartman cleaning himself up. When he finished he cleaned me up too and picked up my dead body to lay on him. My head rested on his chest again and he began to play with my hair. I smiled and cuddled into him. I was trying to stay awake to enjoy my aftermath with Cartman but the need to rest overpowered me. As I drifted off, Cartman placed a kiss on my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Night Jew"

* * *

school has started so updates will not be as steady. i'm aiming for one a week unless i'm really motivated. hoped you enjoyed!


	10. Hit and Run

The sound of my alarm awoke me from my blissful sleep. It was probably one of the best I have ever had. I stretched my arms and noticed there was a familiar business man missing from my room. Did he leave me already? I guess he does have to get to work earlier than me but he could have left a note or something. I got up and showered and changed into my work clothes. As I made my way to my kitchen I could smell something meaty cooking and hear the sizzle of it in the pan. There sitting in my kitchen chair reading the paper sipping his coffee was my MIA boss.

"Bacon really?" I complained.

"Of course it's part of a balanced breakfast, and look I made eggs too"

I glanced over to the counter to see that there was indeed a plate full of eggs.

"Eat up Jew; you need your energy for what I have in mind for you later tonight"

The blood flowed to my cheeks as I imagined what I could use the energy for. Cartman got up from his chair and I felt the warm pair of arms wrap around my torso bringing us closer. His lips descended upon mine and time slowed. When we broke apart we stood there just taking in the feeling of being close to one another. The smell of the bacon interrupted our moment and Cartman had to tend to the rest of breakfast. I myself decided to have my usual bagel and cream cheese with coffee. Cartman watched as I spread the cream cheese evenly over my bagel.

"Sorry Cartman but you don't own me…yet" I hinted as I took a bite.

"Which reminds me, how did you enjoy last night?"

I lingered before I finished the bite. I chewed slowly thinking about how I was going to answer. Last night was amazing but I don't want to sound like a fangirl and I don't want to fuel his ego any more than it needs to be.

"It was… satisfying"

"Satisfying? Huh.."

He began to eat his breakfast in silence and I wondered if I answered wrong. I would casually glance from my bagel to him trying to gage what he was thinking. He didn't seem mad, his face was unreadable as he read the paper. His hand tightened around the paper and his line of sight quickly met mine.

"What?" Cartman snapped.

I flinched back from the sudden attack. I found my bread to be very interesting and started picking at it.

"Umm… well…I…"

"Speak Kyle"

. He always talks to me that way, like I'm a little kid or something. It really pisses me off, I just don't know how to bring up these talks.

"I'm not a dog Cartman and was that stunt really necessary?"

"If you're referring to your punishment then yes. You ruined a perfectly good pair of shoes and embarrassed me, look!" he flipped over to the front of the paper. "**Your** stunt is still front cover!"

I hung my head in shame, staring blankly at my bagel.

"Did I hurt you?"

His voice was small and I could tell he genuinely concerned.

"No, but I wished you would have warned me. I uh wasn't prepared for that but I'd being lying if I said I didn't enjoy it."

That seemed to do the trick. His body relaxed and a smile plastered his face.

"Then it wasn't a very good punishment then was it?" he chuckled and sipped his coffee. "But it brings up a good point; I will never intentionally hurt you Kyle. Your punishments are to make you think about what you have done if you displease me. It is also meant to make your experience more pleasurable."

I hummed in response, it did do that.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I sign this thing that I'm going to lose myself, that I'll have no control over my own life and decisions and I'll just be some kind of… pleasure slave. I don't want to feel empty, left with nothing if for some reason this engagement doesn't work out."

Cartman looked sympathetic, like he had an idea of what I was feeling.

"There is no reason to be afraid. I could never let you be some zombie bending to my will. As cool as that kind of sounds it takes away what I love about you. Told you before your personality, your passion is what draws me in. Sooo for your honesty I have a reward. I approve of your negations and concerns from last night. But, know that I have never done this before. I have never let someone change my policies so don't make me regret my decision."

I felt pride, my smile covered my face. I sprinted up to him and kissed him with as much passion I could muster. I felt him smile against my lips as he responded without a second thought. Sadly, I had to leave for work. Cartman offered to drive me but I didn't want to be seen getting out of his limo. I don't want Wendy to harass me all-day but I'm sure it will happen anyways.

I had made my way onto the crowded bus waiting for my stop. I was standing holding onto one of those loops for support and happened to catch this man glaring at me. I had never seen him before or at least I don't think had. He was kind of old looking but I could feel the hate radiating off of him. I tried not to let it bother me telling myself that maybe he is just having a bad morning and I just happen to be in his line of view or something. My stop arrived and as I was walking down the aisle the man lifted his leg and tripped me, which made me fall on the person in front of me.

"Fucking heeb"

I turned to look at him in shock did he really just say that?

"What are you looking at kike? Get off the damn bus, I'm tired of your nose blocking the sun!"

I glance around and saw people were waiting for my response. I looked back at the man who was ready to kill. I got up and darted off the bus. Normally people's shit didn't bother me but the man really looked out to kill me. I could feel myself shaking and I began to rub my arms. I kept replaying the scene all the way to the office. When I got there I glanced at my reflection in the window. I raised my hand and traced my nose. It's not that big right? Does Cartman think it's big? I was really tempted to call him for comfort but I decided against it. He has a business to run and knowing Cartman he would overreact and go after the guy himself. The thought of Cartman beating the man cheered me up a bit.

Work was like another day, I was still a little shaken from earlier and I'm sure it will haunt me all day. It was finally lunch time. I love lunch not only because it's a break but because I love to eat outside and watch the city. Sounds weird but just sitting on a bench and observing the world brings a sort of peace to me. I grabbed my salad and made it to the lobby before I was stopped.

"Kyle!"

So close, I turned around to see an irritated Wendy.

"Kyle, before you go to lunch I need to see you in my office."

"Wendy can we please do this after? I'm really hungry and just want a break before you interrogate me about my love life."

She did not like that, I could see the steam coming out of her nostrils like a bull.

"Office now!"

She turned on her heels and up I followed. I lazily sat in the chair across her desk waiting for the questions but they never came. Wendy leaned on her desk, arms crossed and head hung in defeat.

"I wanted to apologize Kyle, what you do in your personal life is none of business but as your boss I do need to be aware of any office romances. You know they are frowned upon."

This was a nice surprise; I was expecting the hysteria but was greeted with this calm adult. What a game changer but I'm sure Cartman had something to do with this.

"I get it Wendy you were just doing your job and I was not very cooperative myself."

"So, friends?"

"We never weren't" I chuckled

She smiled but I had the nagging feeling that she still wanted to ask the all-important question. I got up and made my way to the door but hesitated before I left.

"As a friend Wendy, there might be something more between Mr. Cartman and I"

With that I left the building before I could even see her reaction. I arrived at my favorite bench and opened my tub aware full of salad. I observed the pigeons walking on the sidewalks, people getting on and off the bus and others enjoying lunch at a little café across the street. Wait a minute, I squinted my eyes and saw a familiar figure sitting there with a newspaper and a tea cup. Really? I scurried on over and sat across from the figure waiting for him to acknowledge me. Without putting the paper down from covering his face he spoke.

"Someone is sitting there"

"Oh yeah? Ya know I never took you as a tea man"

The paper folded and placed on the table to reveal Mr. Thorn. He was unamused at my antics.

"Did Cartman send you to spy on me today? You're not as good as hiding as Craig"

I don't know why but Damian is one of those people you like to tease. He really shouldn't be because he is a really buff bodyguard but I do feel safe around him and I don't think Cartman would let him hurt me.

"Today is my day off and you are right I'm not a tea man."

He picked up the paper again and was hidden from my view. If the tea wasn't his then..

"Oh Kyle, so nice to see you again ol'boy."

I turned to see the ever cheery Pip. Oh this must be his seat. I quickly got up for him to sit down. He brought the tea closer to him and took a sip.

"My Kyle you must have a cup here, its top. Will you be joining us today?"

I notice Damien's eye peaking around the paper warning me. I looked between the two and could tell there was something going on.

"Sorry Pip maybe another time, my lunch is about over"

"Aw then another time"

He continued to sip his tea and Damien folded the paper as I left back to work. That was weird but I guess it makes about as much sense as me and Cartman. They looked to be on a date but for all I know they could just be hanging out as coworkers chatting it up. The rest of work was just as dull and I couldn't wait to see my new boyfriend. My phone buzz to say there was a text from Cartman.

'Meet you outside'

A smile plastered my face as I raced through the lobby. Outside waiting in front of the building was a red Ferrari with tinted windows. The engine revved and the passenger window rolled down to reveal a glowing Cartman. He waved me in and smiled at me expectantly waiting to ask about the car, I had to giggle.

"So the car is nice, looks like it cost a pretty penny?"

Cartman looked like a kid who just got a new toy for his birthday.

"You bet your sweet Jew ass it did! This baby cost 4.2 million"

I actually choked on air; I didn't even know that was possible.

"4 million?! Why? Why would you need a car that expense especially in the city?!"

He waved me off and revved up the engine again.

"Don't worry about my wallet Jew, I spend my money however I please.."

On the way to my house the jackass thought it would be a good idea to toy with me by speeding and pulling risky merges and my favorite stopping the last minute. My head almost hit the dash and I was holding on to Cartman's arm for dear life. When I exited the car I fell to the ground on my hands and knees.

"Thank god!" I felt sick and turned to glare angrily at Cartman. "You are never fucking driving again!"

"Don't be such a baby, come on Jew" he snickered.

Cartman was already up the stairs and into my apartment. I really needed to remember to change the locks. I don't mind Cartman so much as having a key but his other employees… that's just weird especially since I didn't give them a key in the first place. Right as I entered my doorway I spotted Cartman leaning on my counter with a solemn expression and a black book behind him. I knew what that book was and I couldn't help but smile when I saw it. He saw this and lifted the book to me.

"All the revisions are made, if you want to look over it again."

I personally didn't have time for that and wanted to get to the grand finally. I casually flipped through the pages until I found the signature spot. I took a pen out of my pocket and signed my life over to Cartman and threw the book over my shoulders. He looked surprised at my actions until I jumped right in his arms and smashed our lips together. He carried me to my bed never breaking our kiss. As he gently laid me down, his mouth descended down to the buttons on my shirt. With his tongue he opened all the buttons and revealed my bare chest.

"That's a neat trick" I said in between pants.

His face was a mixture between smug and loving. He began to kiss my neck and create friction between our hips. I could only close my eyes in enjoyment trying to match the movement of his hips on mine. I must have done something right because Cartman started to moan in my neck. He detached himself from my neck and moved to kiss just above my navel. His hands worked at my jeans and slide them off leaving me in my boxers. He mouth moved down under my navel and lingered before his teeth tugged off my boxers. I sat up to see Cartman wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with my boxers in his mouth.

"You're such an idiot" I chuckled as I grabbed the boxers.

He went to claim my mouth again but I put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I don't think the playing field is fair"

He raised his eyebrow in confusion until I started to lift his shirt and remove his jacket. He understood as he let my unskilled hands undress him. I had gotten down to his boxers and hesitated. This was the point of no return, once those boxers where off there was no going back.

"Kyle"

My eyes met his when he said my name. His gaze was full of understanding and compassion. He gently put his hand over mine and together we removed the last piece of fabric. I couldn't help but stare, it felt so surreal. His wasn't as long as mine but it was thick and began to second guess myself. How is this going to fit inside me? I could feel my heart rate pick up and my breathing was coming out in loud pants.

"You can touch"

Cartman was looking at me with curiosity trying to figure out what I was thinking. I bit my bottom lip and lifted my hand to touch him. My hand moved up and down his shaft as if it was made of glass Cartman groaned and he jerked in my hand.

"God damn Kahl,"

A sense of power washed over me, that I could make Cartman feel this way. I started to speed up my tempo as pushed me back down on the bed. Our lips collided again this time with lust. I could feel the pre cum on my hands which helped to increase my movement. Cartman was breathing heavy in my mouth and with a loud groan came in my hand. He disconnected our lips and resting his head on the crook of my neck. We laid there like that trying to catch our breaths.

"Not bad Jew, not bad at all"

My smile was so big my check muscles were starting to hurt. Cartman sat back and watched as I brought my hand to my face and studied it. It was covered in sticky white and curiosity got the better of me. I looked to Cartman with lust in my eyes as I brought my hand closer to my mouth. His eyes widened and he held his breath waiting to see what I was going to do. Without breaking eye contact I placed the tip of my tongue to the bottom of my palm and tantalizingly swiped it to the tip of my finger. It was an interesting taste, it wasn't great but it wasn't disgusting. I wouldn't mind having a second taste so I did. My tongued cleaned every last drop off my hand and Cartman's face couldn't be more priceless.

"Fuck Kyle… you are one sexy little Jew."

With that our tongues met in a heated battle as he started kneading my butt. I was so lost in the kiss that I yelped when I felt something cold and wet enter me. My startle broke our kiss and I stared at Cartman with fear.

"It's okay Kyle, it's just me"

That only calmed me down somewhat as his what I assumed to be finger moved inside of me. It was weird and uncomfortable especially when he added a second. My eyes were shut tight as one of my hands was digging into Cartman and the other into the bed. Eventually the pain began to feel good, and my grip lessened. When he deemed my hole stretched he looked at me and aligned himself. I started to feel panicky again because I knew this was going to hurt. Carman lowered his head next to my ear with shaky breaths.

"Ready?" he whispered

My eyes were shut tight and I nodded my head slowly. I felt him plunge in me and I let out a scream of pain. The same time he entered me, Cartman bit hard into my shoulder. The dual pain was unbearable and I could feel a couple a couple tears slip down my cheek. Cartman lapped the area where he bit and then kissed away my tears. My eyes were still shut and I was cringing in pain.

"Kyle, you need to relax. The more tense you the more it will hurt."

His words were calming but I couldn't relax, the burning sensation felt like I was going to be torn in half. I whimpered as Cartman continued to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. Eventually the pain subsided enough for me to allow Cartman to move.

He slowly pulled back and pushed in. another yelp escaped me but Cartman kept a slow steady rhythm.

"You need too… relax… god you feel good" he said in between pants.

He began kissing my jaw and I dug my nails in his back deep enough to draw blood. He groaned and I whimpered again in reply. He started to pick up the pace and my toes curled.

"Yes.. Let me in Kyle.. aah… fuck loosen up on the hands"

"No… this is… your punishment" I breathed shakily

He chuckled in my ear. Just as before the pain subsided and my moans turned into ones of pleasure. My grip loosened and I even began to match his pace, thrusting back with as much ferocity.

"YEESS!" I hissed

Cartman had shifted his hips and I felt a strong spark travel up my body. His hands grabbed my hips and rammed into the spot over and over. I was numb from everything but the pleasure Cartman gave me. I could feel warmth pool in my groin and I knew I was close. Cartman must of noticed too because his speed picked up even more.

"Let go Kyle… (moan)…let go"

My body began to thrash as I hit my orgasm.

"Ah… aah… fuck Cartman!"

I screamed his name loud enough for the neighbors to hear. My cum painted our bodies and with a final hard thrust he came inside of me. He stayed inside as the sound of our mingled breaths filled the room and the smell of sex dawdled in the air. I let out one final groan as he removed himself and lay down next to me. I was still caught up in the aftermath and barely recognized Cartman cuddle up next to me.

"Thank god you're a tight ass Jew"

I laughed and shut my eyes in content. Sleep was threatening to overtake me. The last thing I remember was Cartman nuzzling into my back as darkness over took my senses.

* * *

My brain slowly faded back into consciousness. I was on my side and there was warmth radiating against my body. I could feel a hand travel down to my butt and back up to my shoulder. Small kisses were being placed on my shoulder, and I giggled when his breath tickled my ear.

"You're awake" his voice was low in my ear

"Hmm…yeah"

His body molded even closer to mine and the feel of skin on skin sent shivers down my spine. His lower region lightly thrust against my behind as one of leg rest over mine and his lips continued to caress my body. I used a free hand to steady myself as I thrust back to meet him. I let out a low moan when his hand found my front slowly making its way lower down my body. My breathing hitched as his hand found its destination. Suddenly I was flipped onto my back with a playful Cartman hovering over me.

"Let me grace you with a good morning present" and with that he disappeared under the covers.

"Ahh Cartman!"

My body arched when that warm wet mouth engulfed my dick. His tongue swirled around my tip and lay flush against my shaft as he bobbed his head. I didn't last long and with a final hitched breath I saw the blanket stop moving as I filled his mouth. Only his head popped out from under the covers as he hovered over my face again. He took a large gulp and slowly licked his upper lip. Before I had time to react, his lips covered mine and I could taste my own essence in his mouth. I didn't think it was as tasty as his but it kind of turned me on. Our lips departed as we both gasped for air.

"You really are talented with your tongue" I panted.

His smile glistened in the sun…sun? I quickly glanced at the clock; it read 10:17am.

"Fuck!"

I pushed him off and jumped out of bed only to stumble and fall against the wall. When I stood a sharp sting ran through my core. It felt like a knife went up my ass.

"Woah woah where you goin?"

I walked along the wall making it to my dresser. I bent down to open the drawer but flinched from a shot of pain. God I probably look like I have a knife up my ass.

"I'm late for work"

With struggle I had manged to pull on a fresh pair of underwear and my pants. I tried to walk to my closet to get my shirt but I stumbled again. This time I was centered by a pair of two sturdy hands.

"Calm down Jew, I already took care that."

I quirked an eyebrow for him to continue.

"I called that bitch boss of yours and told her I needed you to come to my office and discuss financial stuff"

"Stop caller her a bitch she is my best friend's girlfriend and thanks I guess…"

I wasn't sure if I should be mad because I can't keep missing work because of him or if I should be thankful because walking around the office like this would be a nightmare. The questions and knowing looks I would get from everyone.

"Besides with that sore ass you aint going nowhere fast."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the kitchen and sat me in one of the chairs. When my arse hit the surface it was a dull pain. Cartman bent over shuffling through my fridge. The site wasn't unpleasant but..

"Could you please put some pants on or something, I don't want your naked ass all over my furniture."

"Can't you just enjoy the view? Why would you want to cover such a master piece?"

He turned his body around to face me and outstretched his arms to present me with all his glory.

"Cloths now!" I pointed to my bedroom

"Fine fine, don't be such a princess Jew"

"I'm not a princess!"

His laugh was all I heard as he went into my room. I signed and laid my head on the table in my arms. Last night was wonderful but I still had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Did Cartman enjoy it as much as I did? And I was still thinking about yesterday on the bus. Cartman came back in fully clothed in the outfit from yesterday.

"Happy?"

"Very" I said sarcastically

"What's up your ass? Besides me"

I frowned at him and signed.

"Nothing" my voice was unconvincing.

Cartman began to grow serious and sat across from me at the table. He had that face where he was looking into my soul and no was not an answer.

"It's nothing you did… it's just something really stupid..."

"Tell me"

"It's just, this guy on the bus said something that kind of bothered me" I really didn't want to tell Cartman. It's really no big deal and I'm just over reacting.

"What did he say" he pronounced each word slowly and with malice. To be honest I was beginning to get nervous.

"Um well… do you think my nose is big?"

Great now I sound like some kind of pansy. Cartman's faced changed from serious to semi-intrigued.

"Is this some kind of trick question? I mean your nose isn't… as small as mine but it's not out of control"

I guess that's the best answer I'll get from Cartman as a serious non-Jew remark.

"This guy on the bus, he, I don't know who he was but he tripped me and said some anti-sematic remarks and said my nose was blocking the sun."

Cartman's mouth began to snarl and his eyes looked ready to kill.

"What did he look like?"

"It's nothing to fuss over Cartman its ju-"

"WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE KYLE?!"

I flinched back as his fist slammed on the table and he stood up. I watched him wide eyed and really regretted bringing this up.

"I don't really remember, he was just some old guy, he was wearing a trench coat nothing special about him."

Cartman's anger seemed to turn somewhat panicked, it looked like his mind raced.

"Cartman?" now I was really getting nervous.

"I'm not taking any chances; you're not taking the bus anymore. You're on 24/7 watch, one of my guys will escort you to and from work and will guard you were ever you go"

"NO! I'm not going to be followed by your little swat team. I can take care of myself"

"You don't have a choice Jew, I'm not going to let you get hurt and you won't even notice they are there."

"Oh yeah cause the first time they were real subtle." I rolled my eyes

"Don't roll your eyes and no I'll get someone else."

"You don't get it I don't want anyone else; I don't want anyone at all!"

All this yelling was getting us nowhere and Cartman was being unreasonable.

"I'm out of here, when I get back you better be gone too."

I turned and headed to the door only to be forced back when Cartman grabbed my arm. He pulled me back and wrapped one arm around my waist and arms and the other under my neck. I struggled to get free but it was futile.

"See you can't even escape me, how are you supposed to get out of real danger?!"

"The only real danger is you!"

I stomped my foot and kicked his shin. This only angered him more and he threw me on the couch. He hovered over me with his arms on either side of my head blocking my escape. I could feel myself trembling on the couch and he grabbed my shirt bringing our faces inches apart.

"Don't you get it? I'm trying to protect you! Trying to keep you safe and what do you do?! You have to throw a fucking princess tantrum and fuck all this up!"

"Let…let go of me Cartman" I sounded really pathetic.

This only enraged him more, his fist tighten on my shirt. I did the only thing I could think of, I knew Cartman was not going to let me go and I needed to get away from him before he hurt me. In one swift motion I upper hooked him in the jaw. He stumbled back not expecting it giving me enough time to escape out the door. As I ran I tried to ignore the pain, the one in my back side and the one in my heart.


End file.
